Perfection's Imperfection
by the golden aura
Summary: Alex... é um rapaz estranho... bem, isso não o saberiam apenas por olharem para ele obviamente. Ele aparenta ser normal... mas na verdade é considerado Perfeito em todos os termos. Alex possui uma aura dourada, a mais rara à face da terra... mas mesmo sendo perfeito, Alex pensa que ainda lhe falta algo. (6 capitulos adicionados)
1. I

Uma das minhas histórias originais.

Agradeço feedback.

* * *

**A imperfeição da perfeição**

**Capítulo 1**

**Raiva, era o sentimento que me controlava naquela manhã.**

**- Mãe! Por favor! Eu tenho lá razão para ir para a escola. Tudo o que eles ensinam eu já sei! Se ter de frequentar uma escola é chato por natureza agora imagina só frequentar duas! E numa dessas já saber tudo! – Disse eu à minha mãe logo de manhã querendo ficar em casa o resto do dia para poder descansar.**

**- Não quero saber Alex! Eu e o teu pai temos de trabalhar e ainda hoje à noite temos reuniões e não nos queixamos! – Ripostou a minha mãe para tentar convencer-me.**

**- Mas… – Comecei eu.**

**- Nem meio mas, nem nada, meu menino! Agora sobe até lá acima e vai buscar as coisas, vais ver que assim que estiveres com os teus amigos a escola de cá vai passar muito mais rapidamente. – Disse a minha mãe a tentar colocar um ponto final na conversa.**

**- Pai! Ajuda-me! – Gritei eu ao meu pai que estava em frente ao fogão a fazer ovos mexidos.**

**- Alex, a tua mãe tem razão. E ainda mais, eu não me quero meter nessa pequena guerra. Agora vai-te vestir que eu levo-te à escola. Já estou a apanhar o jeito de conduzir. – Disse o meu pai para fazer aquela conversa acabar.**

**Apesar de a minha mãe parecer mais agressiva, o meu pai acaba por ser muito mais, basta irrita-lo até certo ponto e eu descobri-o da pior forma…**

**Subi as escadas a correr e fui para o meu quarto.**

**O meu quarto é bastante grande e refiro-me apenas á parte que está à vista. Tem um grande armário e uma estante, um monte de posters de bandas e raparigas espalhados por uma das paredes e pelo tecto, uma grande secretária com o meu portátil e os meus livros, na outra parede um plasma e a minha consola e claro que a um canto está a minha cama.**

**Em menos de 2 minutos estou pronto, nunca gostei de demorar muito tempo a despachar-me, é quase uma perda de tempo.**

**Ao chegar à mesa já a minha mãe estava a lavar alguma da loiça, o meu pai a acabar o seu prato e havia outro prato cheio á minha espera. Discretamente bato palmas e ao sentar-me toco com a mão na mesa fazendo uma pequena parte dela tornar-se num garfo e numa faca de metal.**

**- Nada de alquimia á mesa! – Grita a minha mãe assim que me ouve tocar na mesa. – Se queres um garfo e uma faca vem aqui buscar.**

**- Oh mãe! Se tenho de aturar o facto de ter 2 escolas, ao menos deixa-me tornar parte do dia interessante. – Digo eu.**

**- Nada de alquimia! – E ao dizer isto a minha mãe mesmo de costas atira um garfo e uma faca limpinhos contra mim que eu apanho antes de me acertarem.**

**A minha família é toda constituída por alquimistas* e magos. A minha mãe e o meu pai conheceram-se na escola, mas não me refiro á escola normal. Todos os alquimistas que tenham auras puras* entram para uma escola de alquimia especializada, aí aprende-se a controlar a aura e a realização de transmutações mas é claro que as auras podem matar, até o próprio utilizador. Cada alquimista tem a aura de uma única cor, claro que existem especiais. **

**A minha mãe tem uma aura cinzenta e o meu pai tem uma aura laranja. Eu sou dourado, uma das cores mais raras e especiais… deve ser da junção das cores dos meus pais e graças a isso tenho capacidades melhoradas. Uma delas é a rápida aprendizagem e reflexos mas a melhor é não precisar de utilizar círculos de transmutações.**

**As cores mais raras são o ouro e a prata e quando normalmente aparece ouro, a prata também aparece mas ainda não conheci ninguém com essa cor, faríamos grande duo. Mas tambem há o lado mau, existem as auras negras, essas auras existem para a destruição. Só existem para destruir e criar o caos. A minha mãe e o meu pai nos seus tempos jovens combatiam grande parte das auras negras e talvez no futuro seja eu a combater.**

**- Despacha-te a acabar o pequeno-almoço, Alex, já são 7:50. Vou começar a ligar o carro. – Diz o meu pai ao levantar-se da mesa.**

**- Sim, sim, já lá vou ter. – Respondo-lhe eu.**

**Assim que o meu pai sai da cozinha a minha mãe vira-se para mim.**

**- Alex, nós já falámos sobre isto. Eu e o teu pai queremos que tenhas a vida alquimia e luta que tu tens desde criança mas tambem queremos que tenhas a vida de um rapaz normal. Infelizmente não é possível misturar os dois estilos de vida, pelo menos por agora. Sabes que os humanos não podem descobrir a existência da alquimia nem das auras. Não agora. No futuro pode ser que tudo melhore, mas agora, apenas aguenta. Dentro de poucos anos não precisarás mais disto, é só para poder-mos passar mais despercebidos entre os humanos. – Diz-me a minha mãe com um tom de voz mais calmo.**

**- Sim mãe, eu entendo, não que não me importe de esperar mas é que parece que já não tenho tempo para mim e tambem parece que tenho de ser duas pessoas diferentes todos os dias!**

**- Não te preocupes, vais ver que tudo vai melhorar, ok? Agora vai antes que chegues atrasado. Beijos. Tem um bom dia.**

**- Sim mãe. – Disse quase já fora de casa. Nem tive tempo de acabar o pequeno-almoço por completo por isso agarrei numa torrada e vim a comer pelo caminho.**

**Na rua o meu pai estava com o carro ligado a ouvir musica e quase não me ouviu a entrar.**

**- Podemos ir pai. – Disse eu ao mesmo tempo a estalar os dedos tentando trazê-lo de volta para a realidade.**

**- Ah, sim, claro. – Disse o meu pai ao abaixar a música e ao pôr o carro a andar – Então Alex, afinal que se passou hoje de manhã?**

**- Hum, isso… eu é que não queria ter de ir para "esta" escola. Ter duas escolas tira-me bastante tempo que eu podia utilizar para ler ou estudar e praticar alquimia e transmutações.**

**- Mas Alex, tu já sabes que eu e a tua mãe …**

**- Sim já sei, querem que eu tenha uma vida mágica e uma vida normal. Já sei disso. – Interrompendo o meu pai antes que ele tenha tempo para me voltar a dizer o que a minha mãe me tinha dito.**

**- Apenas tem calma. Talvez, quem sabe, possas juntar as duas coisas mais rápido do que tu pensas. – Disse o meu pai tentando-me dar um pouco mais de esperança.**

**- Sim… Quem sabe…**

**Durante o resto do caminho nenhum de nós pronunciou mais nenhuma palavra. O meu pai tinha metallica a tocar e por vezes começava a cantar as letras das músicas num tom muito baixo o que me fazia rir de vez em quando. Enquanto ele cantava eu fitava o céu. Era uma bela manhã, isso sim era verdade. Sem nuvens, o céu num belo tom de azul e o sol ainda estava a elevar-se no horizonte. Uma manhã que eu adorava e graças a isso consegui acalmar-me até chegar á escola.**

**- Bom, chegamos filho. Tem um bom dia. Não te esqueças, tens de estar em casa no máximo às 18:00 ok?**

**- Sim, pai. Às 18. Até logo. Ah não te preocupes, nem tu nem a mãe, a me virem buscar, ok? Eu vou a pé e antes ainda vou sair com uns colegas. – Avisei eu.**

**- Ok filho. Desde que chegues a casa a tempo. Adeus.**

**Muito bem Alex, sorri, calma. É apenas um dia de aulas… um dia de aulas tal como todos os outros. Ao entrar na sala de convívio da escola dou uma vista de olhos pelo lugar á procura dos meus colegas e para meu espanto… estavam no mesmo lugar de sempre! Que imprevisível… As minhas manhãs de dia de semana são todas iguais… Acordar, ir para a escola, turma sempre no mesmo lugar, quase sempre o mesmo tema de conversa, esperar sempre que passem 4 ou 5 minutos que passe o toque de entrada, nas aulas quase não prestávamos atenção, depois do almoço jogar um ou dois joguinhos de cartas depois mais aulas e finalmente… casa.**

**Rotinas para uma pessoa como eu são a pior coisa que pode existir… Faz com que nos tornemos fáceis de perceber, previsíveis e fracos. É exactamente o oposto da minha verdadeira personalidade.**

**- Bom dia. – Cumprimentei-os.**

**- Bom dia. – Responderam-me apenas alguns deles enquanto que o resto acenou com a cabeça.**

**- Fizeste os Tpc's? – Perguntou-me a Helena.**

**- De?**

**- Química.**

**- Claro que sim. Porquê?**

**- Conseguis-te? – Perguntou-me o João quase como se estivesse espantado.**

**- Claro… Não era difícil.**

**- Bem, nem todos acharam… – Disse a Filipa num tom muito baixo.**

**- Queres que te ajude? – Perguntei-lhe eu.**

**- Bem, até que me dava jeito. **

**Nesse momento toca a campainha.**

**- Já vamos. – Disse o Pedro. – A professora ainda não saiu.**

**Enquanto a Filipa tirava os livros eu sentei-me ao lado dela e apenas olhei para os lados e só voltei a olhar para ela quando ela me dá um toque no braço e com um lápis já na mão.**

**Quando finalmente vou começar explicar-lhe o André diz-nos em voz baixa.**

**- Wow, olhem só que está a chegar tarde. – Exclamou o André a olhar para a entrada da sala de convívio com cara de espanto.**

**O resto dos meus colegas e eu olhamos todos para ver quem era. Era a Rita, a presidente da associação de estudantes… Não era normal ela chegar tarde a escola, esse era o espanto.**

**A Rita era uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos ondulados, olhos verdes, bem formada, não tinha negativas mas tambem não era uma aluna de 18 e 19. Ao passar pela nossa turma disse.**

**- Bom dia. Então? Não estão atrasados? Toca a ir para a sala de aula. – Disse-nos ela.**

**A Rita era uma aluna do 12º ano enquanto que nós estávamos no 10º. Era considerada a mãe de todas as turmas pelo facto de ser extremamente simpática e carinhosa. Despedimo-nos dela e fomos para a nossa aula.**

**A primeira aula do dia era Biologia, uma das disciplinas mais interessantes, o professor é que podia fazer algo para incentivar os alunos. Sinceramente, esta é a minha disciplina favorita. Também, quem é que não se interessa pelo tema da vida? É pena que a alquimia discorde com algumas das teorias da geologia e da biologia mas na mesma, são só detalhes…**

**Tudo o que se ensina nestas escolas eu já sei até ao ínfimo detalhe! E não posso mostrar isso! Basta mostrar algo do meu conhecimento e pode dar para o torto, por isso só posso mostrar pelo menos um décimo do meu conhecimento ou das minhas capacidades… Regras "deles".**

**Ok, 1ª aula já está, só faltam 2.**

**Outra coisa que gosto nesta escola são as tardes livres. São perfeitas para eu puder descansar.**

**O primeiro intervalo foi bastante calmo, normalmente há bastante barulho mas hoje parece que foi um daqueles dias em que estão todos calmos ou deve-se apenas ao bom tempo. Aqui nesta escola quando há sol, normalmente está toda a gente na rua a ouvir música graças ás pessoas da associação de estudantes que colocaram colunas nas ruas.**

**A minha turma preferiu as bancadas direccionadas para o campo de futebol. Uma turma do 11º desafiou uma do 12º e ao que parece estavam a ganhar. Eu na verdade nem estava a prestar muita atenção. Estava mais concentrado em apanhar um pouco de sol. Não é todos os dias que estava um tempo perfeito. Quando dou por mim já se estão todos a levantar, a campainha tinha tocado e eu nem tinha reparado.**

**A segunda aula é Físico-química, outra das minhas favoritas. A Professora é muito calma, adora o que faz e arranja sempre forma de entendermos a matéria, é até capaz de repetir varias vezes a matéria para ter a certeza que entendemos. Infelizmente, eu já sei tudo o que se passa ou o que se está a explicar...Esperemos que a próxima passe tão rapidamente como esta passou.**

**Ok, aqui vinha o momento que eu realmente detesto… o almoço. Odeio almoçar naquelas filas de mesas onde quase não cabem 2 tabuleiros e estão sempre tão ocupadas que para encontrar espaço é quase como encontrar uma agulha num palheiro. **

**Mas não foi só isso que me irritou neste dia, um estúpido qualquer deu-me um encontrão e parte do conteúdo do prato caiu na minha blusa. Nem sei como não me passei e activei a minha aura ali mesmo. Ouviram-se alguns risos das pessoas que tinham visto o que me tinha acabado de acontecer. Eu realmente nem queria saber. Decidi nem almoçar e coloquei o tabuleiro para lavar e corri para a casa de banho dos rapazes. Ao entrar saiu outro que assim que viu soltou um riso. Tranquei a porta assim que ele saiu e olhei-me ao espelho.**

**Tinha uma mancha enorme sobre blusa e alguns pedaços de comida. Retirei os pedaços de comida mas mesmo assim estava parte do molho que não dava para retirar. Fechei os olhos para tentar ouvir, graças ao meu sentido auditivo bastante apurado, um bater de coração a mais na casa de banho para alem do meu. Nada, nicles, estava sozinho.**

**Bati palmas e toquei com uma mão sobre a mancha na minha blusa tornando o molho em água e depois toquei com a outra fazendo a água evaporar. A blusa estava quase como nova, da mancha só se via uma pequena sombra.**

**Assim que sai da casa de banho havia uma pequena fila a porta, eram apenas uns 3 ou 4 mas com cara de zangados, nem olhei para eles, só queria ir buscar a minha mochila e ir para a próxima aula.**

**Quando cheguei à mesa onde a minha turma costumava almoçar já se estavam a levantar-se para ir para a aula. Agarrei a minha mochila e fui tambem.**

**-Por onde andas-te? – Perguntou-me a Filipa.**

**-Ah, pois. Fui á casa de banho limpar a camisa. Um parvalhão qualquer deu-me um encontrão e parte da comida que estava no tabuleiro caiu-me na camisa. – Disse eu com um tom de voz irritado.**

**- Ainda bem que conseguis-te limpar. Praticamente não se nota! Mas, não devias ir comer algo? Quer dizer, não tiveste tempo para almoçar. – Disse-me ela.**

**- Não, deixa estar. Eu também não tenho muita fome. Vamos mas é para a aula.**

**Eu não costumo meter-me nas conversas dos meus colegas, em vez disso prefiro ouvir, não sou daqueles de dar a opinião.**

**Agora vinha ai a ultima aula, Filosofia... Sinceramente, nós, os alquimistas, não utilizamos a filosofia, usamos mais a pura ciência e a imaginação, a fonte do nosso poder. Mas a filosofia é algo interessante mas não é algo que me atraía muito. É subjectivo, a beleza da filosofia está em quem a vê. Interessantemente, a aula foi rápida… Coisa rara. Agora sim, sem aulas por umas horinhas. Parte da minha turma tinha combinado ir dar uma voltinha pela cidade mas desta vez algo ia mudar.**

**Tínhamos acabado de passar pelos portões da escola quando a Helena vira-se para mim e diz:**

**- Alex, porque não vens connosco? – Perguntou-me ela. Helena era alta, olhos cor de chocolate, uma pele num tom de bronze e o cabelo liso até aos ombros.**

**-Hum? – Perguntei eu um pouco incrédulo. Rara era a altura em que eu era convidado para a Árcade.**

**- Dois… Vem connosco. Vai ser divertido. Nós vamos á que abriu na semana passada aqui perto da escola. Vá anda. – Disse-me ela agarrando-me no braço e puxando-me.**

**- Mas… Mas… Ah ok, vamos lá. – Disse eu desistindo. Raios, tenho de começar a dizer não de vez em quando.**

**- Hey Alex, tambem vens? – Pergunta-me o Pedro.**

**- Ao que parece… - Sussurrei quase para mim próprio. **

**- Não te preocupes, ouvi dizer que aquele lugar é espectacular! Para alem da zona de jogos e do bar, têm uma zona de computadores e a net é muito rápida! – Disse o Pedro num tom de entusiasmo, a sua voz mostrava excitação e felicidade.**

**- Interessante… - Disse eu num tom inexpressivo.**

**- Não julgues o livro pela capa! – Exclamou a Helena.**

**- Eu apenas não aprecio assim tanto jogos… Ah, quem sabe pode ser que eu goste. – Disse eu com um tom um nadinha mais feliz.**

**- Isso mesmo! Vais ver que te vais divertir imenso! – Respondeu-me o Tiago.**

**O árcade ficava bastante próximo da escola, até já haviam muitos cartazes espalhados pela escola e pela rua. Ainda não tinha passado por esta rua desde que começaram as construções, ninguém podia passar por ali, como será que era o árcade?**

**Bem, a resposta, estaria em frente dos meus olhos em menos de nada.**


	2. II

Cap. 2 da minha história. Se houver alguem a ler e a gostar, agradeço.

Este talvez seja o capítulo que mais odeio...

* * *

A Imperfeição Da Perfeição

C. 2

**Espantoso! O edifício era gigante! Devia ter no mínimo 3 andares! Era um edifício roxo cheio de detalhes em prateado e cinzento e tinha escrito em letras Prateadas "Fun World!". Dava até para ouvir a música que tocava pelo edifício, e nós ainda não estávamos assim tão perto! **

**Ok, eu ia gostar disto.**

**Entrámos. A música estava ainda mais alta, mas o suficiente para um humano conseguir ouvi-la e o resto das pessoas. Avançamos até ao balcão e lá estava uma rapariga com uma farda e um grande sorriso.**

**- Bem-vindos a "Fun World!"! Sou a Simone. É a vossa primeira visita aqui? – Perguntou-nos ela, a sua voz era suave e calma, um pouco estranha para aquele tipo de ambiente.**

**- Sim. – Disse o Pedro praticamente com o mesmo tom de voz que a Simone.**

**- Bem, então deixem-me explicar como funciona este magnífico lugar e as secções. Para entrada são cinco euros e têm direito a todas as partes da árcade. – Pagamos todos os 5 euros, éramos no total 5 pessoas tambem. - Primeiro preciso dos vossos nomes. – Dissemos todos os nossos nomes e ela inseriu todos eles no pc que estava à sua frente. Segundos depois ela estendeu-nos umas pulseiras em preto, todas elas tinham um pequeno chip. – Estas pulseiras têm os vossos nomes, em cada jogo e salas vai haver pequenos sensores, passem a pulseira pelo sensor correspondente ao jogo e voilá! Podem jogar. A árcade está dividida em 3 andares. Uma cave onde têm um bar e uma zona de dança, e até aqui conseguem ouvir a música. Neste andar, o maior, têm a maior variedade de jogos que podem encontrar no mundo, este andar é a pura Árcade! E finalmente, o andar de cima, o nosso belo cibercafé! Instalado com 30 computadores com internet a alta velocidade e um belo café e uma secção de descanso. Podem entrar por aquela porta ali. – Disse ela apontando para uma porta automática. – Divirtam-se!**

**Passamos pela porta e acede-mos ao primeiro andar. Tal como Simone tinha dito, era uma verdadeira Árcade! A quantidade jogos e de maquinas era espantosa! E não estava assim tão cheio. As pessoas que lá estavam eram praticamente só alunos da escola, mas não todos os alunos, ainda era cedo e nem todos saíam a estas horas. Estávamos todos a olhar para a quantidade de jogos mas fui o primeiro a sair do transe e a dizer algo.**

**- Que tal descermos para a cave e beber-mos um refrigerante? – Perguntei eu, retirando todos do transe.**

**- Não é uma má ideia… Está bastante calor… – Disse a Filipa – Vamos lá.**

**Passamos as pulseiras pela porta que levava as escadas rolantes que nos levavam ao andar de baixo. Quando a porta se abriu reconheci a musica que tocava, era a "Get Involved" do Timbaland e muita gente estava a dançar, raios… uma das minhas fraquezas… Adoro dançar, e esta música tinha um bom ritmo… Havia muita gente da escola a dançar mas havia alguém se estava a destacar mais naquele momento. Rita, a mesma que tinha chegado atrasada hoje de manhã, estava a dançar lentamente ao ritmo da música… Não conseguia desviar o olhar.**

**- Oi, Alex? Terra chama Alex. **

**Sai do transe quando Filipa estalou os dedos em frente da minha cara.**

**- Hum? Ah sim, vamos lá buscar as bebidas… – Disse eu ainda com a voz muito baixa.**

**-Hum… Acho que o Alex ainda á pouco viu alguém que lhe interessava. – Disse o Pedro quando nos sentamos numa mesa – Era a Rita? Não é um pouco velha?**

**- Não estava a olhar para ninguém em especial… – Disse eu num tom envergonhado – Está bastante gente da escola aqui!**

**- Sim… lá isso é verdade… – disse a Filipa e olhámos para a área de dança. As paredes do bar tinham vidros que davam uma boa visão para a área de dança. **

**A maioria das pessoas que estavam a dançar eram da escola. Meu Deus…Com a quantidade de pessoas que estavam no piso inferior da árcade dava para encher metade da escola…**

** Acabámos as nossas bebidas e decidimos ir todos para o 1º piso jogar.**

** Este piso parecia ser ainda maior do que o piso inferior. Haviam jogos desde grandes máquinas de realidade virtual, jogos de dança como o Dance Dance Revolution a jogos de consolas, mas, tal como tinha dito, não estava muita gente neste piso… **

**Separámo-nos, as raparigas decidiram tentar o Dance Dance Revolution e nós, os rapazes, fomos para os jogos de consola. Tiago e Pedro começaram por jogar uma partida futebol numa das Ps3 que pertencia a árcade… eu como não gosto de futebol decidi passar para outra das Ps3 ao lado deles. Deviam haver umas 6 consolas de cada tipo, todas lado a lado. Haviam Puff's bastante confortáveis enfrente dos televisores e ao lado dos Puff's estavam com ecrã táctil com a biblioteca de jogos da árcade. A quantidade de jogos era enorme! Os jogos estavam separados por géneros e em cada género havia 15 ou 20 páginas, cada uma delas com 20 jogos!**

**Decidi começar como um pequeno jogo de luta, o último da saga Tekken. O jogo era extremamente simples! Se todas as minhas batalhas fossem assim tão fáceis… até hoje não descobri nenhum alquimista que me conseguisse derrotar mas tenho que admitir, os meus colegas na escola de alquimia são bastante bons! Provavelmente os melhores… mas tambem com os professores que temos, se não fossem os melhores era uma autêntica vergonha.**

**Ao fim de 15 minutos de 20 ou 30 perfect's no jogo fartei-me. Conseguia ouvir o teclar de Pedro e Tiago nos comandos da consola e os seus gritos de victória quando um marcava um golo.**

**Levantei-me e disse-lhes:**

**- Vou ver como estão as moças – Disse eu já a ir.**

**- Ya, ok. Nós já lá vamos ter, assim que eu marque mais uns golos ao Tiago. – Disse o Pedro sem desviar os olhos do ecrã. – Yes!- Gritou Pedro assim que marcou outro golo.**

**Não foi necessário andar muito até ver uma pequena multidão junto das Dance Dance Revolution's. Ao que parece Filipa e Helena tinham criado um grupo de fãs…**

**Ao passar pela multidão reparei que era constituída principalmente por pessoal da escola. Só faltava isto ser tema de conversa do dia seguinte… ao menos assim, acho que sairiam da rotina.**

**Filipa movia-se graciosamente, quase como se conhecesse os movimentos das músicas de cor e salteado, mas por outro lado, a Helena movia-se com movimentos precisos. **

**Bem eu vim aqui para me divertir certo?**

**- Lena, danço contra a que ganhar o próximo round, ok? – Pergunto eu quase gritando para ela me ouvir.**

**- Ah! Ok! – Respondeu ela sem parar de dançar.**

**A musica acabou e Filipa ganhou á Helena por 20 pontos!**

**- Vamos lá, Alex! Vamos ver como te mexes! – Disse Filipa como se me estivesse a desafiar.**

**Saltei para o lugar de Helena e disse-lhe.**

**- Bem, teremos de dançar para ver. Até te vou deixar escolher a música. – Disse eu a sorrir.**

**Filipa mexeu os pés para fazer a lista de músicas descer até encontrar uma que lhe agradasse. Acabou por escolher uma música extremamente mexida, devia ser um remix de várias músicas.**

**- Não te vou dar hipótese, sabes disso, não sabes? – Disse ela com um sorriso confiante.**

**- Esperemos que não. – Disse eu sem olhar para ela.**

**Filipa mexeu os pés para começar o round. Só se ouviu a voz da máquina a preparar-nos para o que iria acontecer.**

_**Dance Dance Revolution! Revolution! Get ready! DANCE!**_

**A música começou e os movimentos começaram a aparecer no ecrã, fiquei espantado com a simplicidade do jogo mas acho que Filipa ficou ainda mais e estava atentar não falhar os movimentos. **

**Quando a musica acabou eu fui o vencedor por 5 pontos.**

**- Uau, não sabia que dançavas bem! Já tinhas experimentado o jogo? – Perguntou-me Helena.**

**- Na verdade não, mas meu deus! A Filipa sabe dançar muito melhor que eu! Espanta-me ter ganhado! – Disse eu embaraçado.**

**- Não te preocupes! Logo faremos uma desforra. – Disse a Filipa a rir. – Enquanto a vocês não sei, mas estou cheia de sede! Outra vez!**

**Nesse momento, Tiago e Pedro chegam ao pé de nós. Pedro ria-se e Tiago estava bastante desapontado.**

**- Ganhei ao Tiago. Outra vez! – Exclamou o Pedro.**

**- Foi sorte! Se não fosse a multidão aqui a fazer barulho, terias perdido! Afinal que se estava a passar aqui? – Perguntou o Tiago.**

**- O Alex e a Filipa estavam a disputar-se na Dance Dance Revolution. – Disse a Helena.**

**- Hum, isso explica muito. Bom, vamos beber algo e vamos para casa? Já são quase 5.– Disse o Pedro.**

**- Sim, se faz favor! – Disse a Filipa.**

**Fomos beber algo refrescante e fomos embora. À saída entregamos as pulseiras á Simone.**

**- Voltem sempre! – Disse Simone com um grande sorriso. **

**- Claro que voltaremos! – Disse o Tiago e piscou-lhe o olho.**

**- Ui, vai haver coisa entre estes 2! – Disse eu. – Olhem pessoal, tenho mesmo de ir para casa. Voltamos cá noutro dia, certo?**

**- Claro! Até amanhã, Alex! – Disse-me a Helena.**

**- Adeus! – Disseram-me eles.**

**Eu apenas acenei e comecei a correr até casa. Apesar de ser um caminho um pouco longo, quando cheguei a porta não estava cansado e só passava pouco das 5, ou seja, os meus pais ainda não tinham chegado.**

**Cheguei ao meu quarto, coloquei a mochila no chão e cai na cama. Sentia-me tão calmo e com sono… só me lembro de começar a ver tudo a desfocar-se e de começar a sonhar.**


	3. III

A imperfeição da perfeição

Capitulo 3

**Flutuar…** **A sensação de paz que se sente ao adormecer. Era assim que me sentia, tambem, depois do dia que tive, esta sensação era mesmo algo que me ajudava a relaxar. Sentia-me a voar lentamente e ouvia um piano a tocar, tentei identificar a música mas não conseguia, era uma musica lenta e num tom grave. Estava no céu, haviam bastantes nuvens debaixo de mim e conseguia ver nuvens negras a aproximarem-se no horizonte, mas o que me espantou foi a voz de fundo, era uma voz feminina e muito suave que recitava um poema:**

_**A escuridão eterna da noite fará a minha voz surgir**_

_**A felicidade e a paz deixarão de existir **_

_**O pânico e a tristeza reinarão o teu coração **_

_**Problemas, emoções e traições criarão a confusão **_

_**A luz do sol brilhante cessará **_

_**E a lua cheia… o céu tomará.**_

**Comecei a flutuar em direcção das nuvens negras e de repente, a escuridão invadiu a minha visão, mas a voz do poema parecia aproximar-se até que uma luz prateada apareceu estiquei a mão para a luz. **

**- Kevin! – Grita a minha mãe ao entrar no meu quarto e assim acordando-me. – Toca a levantar, ainda tens aulas hoje por isso nem penses em dormir. Vá, toca a levantar, tens 30 minutos. – Diz a minha mãe ao sair do quarto para se preparar para as reuniões. **

**Olho para a minha mesa cabeceira à procura do relógio e para meu espanto são 6. Consegui dormir 45 minutinhos. Talvez não seja o suficiente mas pronto… vai ter de ser.**

**Levanto-me e vou tomar um duche para estar apresentável para a escola e quando chego ao meu quarto já o meu uniforme estava em cima da cama. **

**Uma camisa cinzenta, umas calças de ganga (pois, a minha escola tambem não gosta de uniformes daqueles muito… certinhos) e finalmente um casaco preto com a minha insígnia em grande nas costas e com o logótipo da escola na frente sobre o coração. **

**Cada aluno tem a sua insígnia baseada no seu elemento e cor da sua aura. A minha é um sol com 10 raios e é tudo em dourado. Até que não é mau…**

**Ao descer as escadas vejo a minha mãe e o meu pai na sala de estar á minha espera já prontos. Os meus pais mantêm uma aparência muito jovem, até demais para a sua idade… Mais uma das vantagens da aura, o controlo limitado do tempo, podemos fazer com que a velocidade de envelhecimento diminua ou acelere mas não se pode reverter.**

**Eles estavam vestidos com roupa formal. Sim, apesar dos alunos poderem usar calças de ganga os adultos tinham de estar vestidos formalmente. 1 Ponto para esta escola.**

**- Pronto? – Pergunta-me o meu pai.**

**- Sim! **

**- E a mochila?**

**- Está na escola. Vamos? – Pergunto eu de uma forma impaciente.**

**- Sim vamos. – Diz a minha mãe a agarrar num saco feito de uma material quase translúcido, podia-se notar o reluzir de algo no seu interior. – Queres fazer hoje as honras Kevin? – Diz-me ela dando-me o frasco.**

**Abro o saco e retiro uma das pedras no seu interior, esta era negra e estava muito bem polida, mas assim que a agarrei, esta começou a adquirir um tom dourado.**

**Fechei os olhos e atirei a pedra ao ar, quando atingiu o ponto máximo de altura bati palmas e a minha aura começou a concentrar-se nas minhas mãos, quando agarrei a pedra uma forte luz dourada invadiu o a sala e quando abri os olhos estávamos enfrente aos portões da minha escola. Tínhamos chegado ao mundo alquímico através de uma das formas de teletransporte descoberta pelos deuses, mas acho que nunca me habituarei a este tipo de viajem... sentimos o estômago ás voltas quando chegamos ao nosso destino.**

**- Bom, eu e o teu pai vamos para as reuniões, tem umas boas aulas, acho que não vais ter muito que fazer visto que hoje é o último dia de aulas. – Disse a minha mãe e deu-me um beijo na cara e ambos foram pelo caminho contrário ao meu.**

**- Tem umas boas aulas! – Disse-me o meu pai.**

**- Ate logo. – Disse eu e entrei pelos portões adentro.**

**A envolver a escola há uma cerca de pedra com 3 metros de altura, de fora só se consegue ver o topo do edifício principal que é enorme! Tem 3 andares e no 1º andar tem 4 extensões nos cantos, cada uma das extensões é um templo para os deuses principais dos 4 elementos: Terra, Fogo, Água e Ar, estes foram os que construíram o edifício a partir dos seus elementos. Apesar do edifício ser todo num tom creme, não deixa de ser espantoso.**

**No primeiro andar temos as salas de aulas teóricas, no segundo andar as salas são menos mas em contrapartida são maiores pois nessas temos as aulas para treino de encantamentos e treino de transmutações. O terceiro andar é o andar dos professores e a sala de reuniões quando os directores da escola convocam-nos para reuniões da escola. **

**Por falar em directores, os directores da escola são os deuses Eos e Nís, o deus do Sol e a deusa da Lua. Eos foi quem me ensinou algumas a controlar o meu poder e ajudou-me a descobrir algumas das minhas capacidades, todos os professores na escola são Deuses.**

**Temos ainda um edifício a que os alunos chamam a Arena, o seu interior realmente parece uma arena, é aí onde colocamos á prova os nossos poderes e técnicas. Imaginem como um pavilhão desportivo mas mais á escala de um coliseu. A arena chega mesmo a ser maior que o edifício principal, não em altura mas sim em comprimento e largura.**

**Sala de convívio? Todo o espaço á volta do edifício principal é a nossa sala de convívio! Á volta do edifício principal temos um campo tão grande que pode ser considerado um labirinto, há uma grande variedade de árvores que envolvem o edifício principal e tambem temos um lago. Toda as pessoas estavam na rua a aproveitar o sol, e visto ser o ultimo dia de aulas os professores provavelmente iriam querer que fossemos para a "Arena".**

**Dirigi-me para a Arena e pelo caminho cumprimentei toda a gente que passava por mim.**

**Quando entrei vi alguns dos meus colegas a treinar, alguns deles treinavam individualmente mas haviam dois que estavam a fazer uma luta amigável, Bia, a alquimista da água e Peter, o alquimista do fogo. Bia é provavelmente a segunda melhor aluna da escola e Peter deve ser o aluno mais premiado na parte de luta corpo a corpo na escola.**

**Entrei no balneário masculino e abri o meu cacifo onde tinha deixado a minha mochila e vesti a minha roupa de luta e dirigi-me para a arena para dizer bom dia a todos e começar tambem a treinar.**

**Quando estou a entrar na arena esbarro-me contra Jane.**

**- Au… Bom dia, Kevin. – Diz Jane a sorrir. – Já andas distraído logo de manhã?**

**- Bom dia. Desculpa o encontrão… estava só a pensar. – Disse eu a olhar para Jane. Jane é uma rapariga com olhos cinzentos e cabelo castanho-escuro que lhe passa os ombros. – Já começaste a treinar?**

**- Ia começar agora mesmo. Vai uma luta amigável como aqueles 2 ali? – Diz ela olhando para Bia e Peter.**

**- Hum… Porque não? Corpo a corpo ou tambem com alquimia? – Pergunto eu.**

**- Com alquimia tambem, tenho técnicas novas que quero treinar. – Diz ela com um grande sorriso. Esta moça quando quer consegue meter medo.**

**Jane é a alquimista de metal, uma variante da terra, mas nunca quis aprender um pouco de alquimia terrestre, preferiu sempre a sua natureza, o metal.**

**A íris de Jane tornou-se cinzenta numa questão de nano segundos e as suas unhas tornaram-se em garras que poderiam cortar diamante como se fosse manteiga. Jane saltou para cima de mim sem avisar que já tinha-mos começado a treinar, felizmente os seus ataques são fáceis de desviar por isso decidi começar sem usar a aura. Jane começou a investir contra mim com a verdadeira intenção de me cortar. Isto é o que torna esta rapariga perigosa, quando ataca, ataca para acertar, mas apenas os seus ataques simples são fáceis de desviar, ou seja, ela ainda não tinha sequer aquecido. Jane investiu contra mim com as 10 lâminas, desviei-me facilmente dela sem quebrar contacto visual mas vi a sua aura pulsar nos seus olhos e quando reparei, ramificações de lâminas começavam-se a formar e disparavam para todas as direcções. Consegui reparar nisso a tempo e dei um mortal para trás impedindo que alguma das ramificações me acertasse. **

**- Huh. Essa é alguma das novas técnicas?**

**- Por acaso não, mas é a primeira vez que a ponho á prova. Que tal?**

**- Não é má, usa-a apenas quando a pessoa estiver desprevenida.**

**As lâminas nos dedos de Jane começaram-se a fundir, formando 2 grandes espadas, Jane ia passar para luta corpo a corpo. Activei a aura e concentrei alguma dela nas mãos. Jane saltou no ar uniu os braços, elevei a minha mão e agarrei ambas as lâminas com uma das minhas mãos, a aura impedindo que a lamina me tocasse na pele, e com a outra mão acertei na barriga de Jane lançando-a para trás. Quando Jane tocou no chão, já eu tinha formado 2 luvas douradas nas minhas mãos e toquei no chão formando um par de nunchucks, uma das extremidades era feita de um material extremamente denso, quase incapaz de se partir mas não tinha tanta certeza se sobreviveriam ás lâminas de Jane. Comecei a rodar os nunchucks enquanto que Jane criava o seu círculo de transmutação no chão e transmutava duas espadas, cada uma delas maior que os seus braços mas mesmo assim, Jane parecia estar agarrar em simples facas de cozinha.**

**- Estou a ver que estamos a subir de nível rapidamente. – Disse eu.**

**- Eu sim, tu a única coisa que fizeste foi adicionar as luvas e os nunchucks…**

**Jane começou a acorreu na minha direcção a uma velocidade espantosa, mesmo com as espadas nas mãos e fez um ataque em cruz que desviei com os nunchucks mas foi por sorte, consegui sentir as lâminas a vibrarem e fazerem pressão sobre as pontas dos nunchucks. Jane começou a investir contra mim com mais cortes que eu continuava a desviar com os nunchucks mas sentia-os a começar a quebrar até que Jane fez um corte onde juntou as 2 espadas na mesma mão e fundiu-as com a sua aura tornando-as tão afiadas que os meus nunchucks não aguentaram e foram cortados em 2 saltei para trás e sorri.**

**- Espantoso.**

**- Obrigado, mas e que tal dares-me um bom desafio agora? – Disse ela com aquele sorriso como se há 5 segundos atrás não me tivesse cortar em 2.**

**- Tem mesmo de ser? Não tencionava activar no máximo o segundo nível da minha aura hoje… – Disse eu num tom de provocação. **

**Quando um alquimista toma controlo completo da sua aura pode fazer com que ela se liberte de forma calma e suave ou rápida, eficaz e poderosa. No 1º nível aúrico apenas a íris toma a cor da aura, no segundo é a pupila que fica com a cor, já no terceiro tanto a íris como a pupila tomam a cor da aura, no quarto nível a aura começa a circundar o corpo numa camada fina e esta aumenta até ao nível 7, o nível máximo. Passar do nível 7 é considerado tabu pois quando se atinge o 8º nível, considerado o nível celestial, a aura começa a queimar tecido humano e regenerar-se demasiado depressa o que causa problemas e mutações no corpo, e como se não bastasse, a energia vital da pessoa diminui drasticamente após o uso da aura podendo levar á morte instantânea.**

**- Claro! Pelo menos o nível 4, por amor de deus! – Disse Jane ainda com a grande espada nas mãos.**

**- Ok, se queres assim tanto…**

**Fechei os olhos e quando os abri estes estavam dourados e conseguia sentir a aura a fluir nos braços e a formar uma forma de armadura e o cheiro a mel invadiu-me as narinas, mel é o cheiro característico da minha aura, o de Jane é o cheiro de canela. Formei uma espada a partir da minha própria aura e investi contra Jane a uma velocidade superior á que ela tinha utilizando antes contra mim e ainda assim Jane defendeu o ataque, bem, acho que era isto que eu devia ter esperado desde o inicio, quer dizer, ela é a mestra das espadas, qualquer ataque directo de lâminas ela defende na perfeição.**

**Jane e eu começamos um combate amigável de espadas, devemos ter demorado um bom quarto de hora a tentar acertar um no outro mas eu conseguia ver que Jane tinha algo na manga.**

**- Ok, hora mudar de nível. – Disse ela tornando o seu sorriso sinistro. Dei um mortal para trás e desactivei a minha aura para nível 2 e assim a minha espada desintegrou-se no ar. Comecei a sentir o cheiro de canela a aumentar e vi a espada de Jane a aumentar e a ficar ainda maior que ela.**

**- Vamos ver-te a fugir disto.**

**Jane empunhou a espada bem alto e fez-me um ataque directo, rodei pelo chão e por centímetros a espada falhou o meu braço, infelizmente para Jane, a força tinha sido tanta que a espada tinha ficado encravada no chão.**

**- Ah! Acho que me desviei bem. – Disse eu a sorrir, mas o sorriso desapareceu-me da cara quando vi a estrutura da espada a modificar-se e em vez da lâmina estar na vertical, esta ficou na horizontal e Jane rodou a espada. Saltei no ar aterrado sobre a lâmina e saltando outra vez ainda mais alto. Este movimento fez com que Jane perde-se o equilíbrio e tropeça-se para a frente. Ainda no ar concentrei a minha aura nas mãos e quando toquei no chão com as mãos transmutei parte do chão e elevei duas colunas poucos centímetros no ar entrelaçando-as na lâmina.**

**- Jane, há um problema nesta técnica que talvez queiras melhorar. Apesar de esta espada aumentar o teu poder de ataque, a sua estrutura interna é frágil. – Criei uma das minhas luvas de ouro na mão e dei um murro na espada fazendo com que esta fragmentasse-se em vários cacos. – Pode ser destruída facilmente.**

**- Tinhas mesmo de destruí-la? – Disse ela já ficando zangada.**

**- Sim. Pediste um desafio, não foi? Então estou a dar-te o desafio. Isto ainda não é nada.**

**- Ainda bem, pois a minha melhor técnica ainda está para ser revelada. – Gritou ela, desta vez estava séria.**

**A aura de Jane pulsou e expandiu no seu corpo, Jane ia usar o nível 6. Uma armadura cinzenta começou a formar-se no seu corpo mas antes eu esta estivesse completa, Jane abriu os olhos e toda aura que estava a transformar-se numa armadura concentrou-se na sua mão e uma nova espada formou-se. A lâmina tinha um tom escuro e o cabo era branco, fazia lembrar marfim, e tinha detalhes em preto que faziam parecer que a lâmina e o cabo tinham sido talhados do mesmo objecto e não de duas coisas. Onde é que eu já tinha visto esta espada?**

**- Life Chooser... – A voz de Jane era assombrosa, estava grave e lenta.**

**- Life Chooser? Não pode... Já a dominas por completo? – Disse eu perplexo. Life Chooser é a primeira espada que alguma vez foi criada, é feita a partir da primeira rocha terrestre e nada a pode destruir, bem, nada não...**

**- Não, mas tenho de fazer um pequeno teste para ver como está.**

**E assim, Jane investiu contra mim. A sua face estava inexpressiva, quem usa a Life Chooser tem de se abstrair de todas as suas emoções, esta espada apesar de poderosa alimenta-se de emoções humanas, ou seja, drena a personalidade e vida da sua portadora. O primeiro ataque de Jane tentei defender usando as partes de trás das minhas mãos mas a lâmina cortou a luvas e acertou-me na pele. Saltei para trás e curei os cortes com a minha aura.**

**- Quem diria, corta até mesmo aura...**

**Jane voltou a investir contra mim com múltiplos e complexos ataques que já me custaram mais a desviar, Jane era rápida e não dava momentos para que eu reparasse um plano aberto para um ataque, sei que se conseguisse atacar-lhe uma só vez, teria ganhado luta.**

**Jane começava a atacar com mais vontade, é como se estivesse a chegar ao limite da sua aura, e assim os seus ataques estavam mais previsíveis. Finalmente, Jane fez um corte horizontal que desviei dobrando os joelhos e ficando com o tronco paralelo com o chão. A espada passou-me a centímetros da cara e aproveitei o momento e dei um murro no cabo da espada lançando-a no ar fiz uma rasteira a Jane fazendo-a cair, quando a espada veio a descer na minha direcção dei-lhe um pontapé fazendo-a cair do outro lado da Arena, Quando esta tocou no chão, desfez-se num fumo branco, Jane já não tinha aura para aguentar a espada. A batalha tinha acabado.**

**- Acho que ganhei. – Disse eu esticando a mão para ajudar Jane a levantar.**

**- Achas? – Disse-me ela com uma cara de má.**

**- Não fiques assim. O teu domínio com a Life Chooser é espantoso. Deves estar mais que orgulhosa!**

**- O que me chateia foi eu ter utilizado grande quantidade de aura e não te ter ganho enquanto que tu mal utilizaste...**

**- Pode ser que para aproxima seja diferente... – Nesse momento reparei, todos estiveram a ver, até Bia e Peter tinham parado de treinar. – Acho que o nosso treino chamou a atenção de todos... – Odeio ser o centro das atenções. – Acho melhor ires descansar e comer algo. Eu vou continuar a treinar. Vê se não usas muito mais aura hoje, ok? – Disse eu não esperando resposta de Jane, esta sabia que se usasse mais aura podia ser mau. **

**Comecei a caminhar em direcção de Bia. Entretanto, todos os outros alunos continuaram a treinar e quando cheguei ao pé de Bia, Peter saiu para treinar sozinho.**

**- Bom dia. – Disse eu.**

**- Bom dia? Não podias ter tido mais calma com a luta contra Jane? – Perguntou-me Bia.**

**- Mais calma? Eu mal usei aura. Mas espanta-me o quanto aquela moça evoluiu com aquela espada. Então e tu e o Peter? – Perguntei eu com um sorriso malicioso.**

**- Eu e ele o que? Que queres insinuar? – Disse Bia a olhar para o lado mas mesmo assim consegui ver o tom vermelho que apareceu na cara dela.**

**- Nada, nada... olha, que tal... – Comecei por dizer nesse momento a professora Clare chega. Clare tambem uma deusa, tal como todos os professores, os seus olhos são completamente brancos, sem íris nem pupila, o ser cabelo é completamente negro e a sua pele é muito pálida e como se não bastasse, é uma das deusas da guerra e tambem é a mentora de Jane. **

**A aula que éramos para ter de manhã era suposto ser transmutações com que por acaso era Eos quem nos dava a aula mas por ser o ultimo dia de aulas é suposto passar-mos o tempo todo na Arena ou se não quisermos podemos faltar ás aulas, tambem, as notas já estão dadas, só quem quiser melhorar é que ficaria para mais aulas mas sinceramente, não sei o que faço aqui... não tenho notas que possam ser melhoradas...**

**- Que bom ver todos os meus alunos a treinar logo pela manhã, apesar da maioria não precisar... – Esta ultima parte, Clare disse em voz baixa e mesmo assim praticamente todos ouviram e riram-se. – Bom, não parem! Continuem! Ou então se quiserem podem sair... – Uma das características desta professora é que ela adora contradizer-se... sim, é um bocado estranho, mas mesmo assim, é uma das deusas mais poderosas da escola.**

**- Queres ficar? – Perguntei eu a Bia.**

**- Não muito, prefiro ir ao lago neste momento... – Disse ela.**

**- Então vamos. Quero te mostrar uma coisa.**

**Tanto eu e Bia fomos vestir os nossos uniformes. Eu despachei-me primeiro e dirigi-me para a saída. Pelo caminho a professora Clare passar por mim.**

**- Bom dia, ouro. – Cumprimenta-me ela. Aqui se formos a representação de um elemento os professores utilizam o elemento para nos referirem, excepto se o aluno for aprendiz desse professor.**

**- Bom dia professora. – Disse eu com um sorriso.**

**- Por acaso viste a Jane? Ainda não a vi hoje. – Disse Clare obviamente preocupada com Jane.**

**- Sim, estive a treinar com ela mas ela usou demasiada aura para usar a Life Chooser por isso disse-lhe para ir descansar e comer algo.**

**- Ela usou a Life Chooser contra ti? Aquela moça não percebe nunca... – Disse Clare. Se tivesse pupilas acredito que se poderia vê-la a revirar os olhos.**

**- Mas ela tem um domínio impressionante com aquela espada. E com o pouco treino que tem com ela, posso dizer que aquela moça realmente é impressionante. **

**- Achas mesmo? Acho que ela podia treinar mais.**

**- Não se preocupe, ela treina talvez em demasia. Deixe-a descansar hoje e vá ajudar ou outro alunos dentro da Arena. – Digo eu e sinto Bia dar-me um toque nas costas.**

**- Bom dia Professora. – Diz Bia com um grande sorriso.**

**- Bom dia água. Hum, não vão treinar mais hoje? – Perguntou-nos Clare.**

**- Mais logo, acho que é melhor descansar-mos. – Disse Bia.**

**- Assim seja, se precisarem de ajuda com alguma arma não hesitem em pedir-me ajuda. – Disse-nos a professora com um sorriso.**

**- Sim professora. – Disse Bia, eu limitei-me a acenar e então Bia e eu começamos a dirigir-nos para o lago.**

**Depois de vários a estudar nesta escola, já conhecíamos o lugar como a palma das nossas mãos.**

**Parte do caminho estivemos calados até que eu olhei para Bia de um modo quase fixo. Bia era quase da minha altura, devia chegar-me ao nariz, tinha cabelo loiro claro e olhos azuis. Bia reparou no meu olhar fixo e disse.**

**- Que se passa?**

**- Chronos já te ensinou a dominar as visões? – Perguntei eu. A habilidade de Bia era a previsão do futuro mas pouca gente o sabia, provavelmente eu, Chronos e todos os professores da escola. Chronos é o deus do tempo mas não é professor na escola, ele apenas ajuda Bia a conseguir dominar esta habilidade.**

**- Quase, já consigo provocar visões mas muitas delas continuam a ser espontâneas...**

**- Alguma novidade de um futuro próximo?**

**- Vamos ter teste surpresa de História Alquímica na segunda semana de aulas. Consideras isso uma novidade? – Perguntou Bia com um tom de gozo.**

**- Não me vou dar ao trabalho de responder... Ah, é verdade, a tua irmã já te ensinou a Brisa de Gelo? – Perguntei-lhe e Bia ficou com uma cara de espanto. A irmã mais velha de Bia é uma alquimista do elemento Ar mas estas costumam zangar-se muito.**

**Parámos já com o lago á nossa frente. O lago era gigante, mal se via o outro lado. **

**- Sim. Porque perguntas?**

**- Congela o lago. – Disse eu, mais directo era impossível.**

**- Hum?! Mas... Porquê? – Pergunta-me Bia perplexa.**

**- Quero te mostrar uma coisa que os humanos adoram fazer quando está frio e os lagos congelam.**

**- Ah, os humanos. Já e tinha esquecido que andavas a passar férias do outro lado... Como aguentas não utilizar a aura durante tanto tempo?**

**- Não a tenho sempre desactiva, ainda hoje utilizei-a. Agora importas-te de congelar o lago? – Perguntei eu um pouco mais impaciente.**

**- Sim, sim...**

**A aura azul de Bia começa a circundá-la e o cheiro a framboesas enche o ar, começo a ver os seus lábios ficarem azuis e depois Bia assopra para frente e um pó azul forma uma nuvem que quando toca no lago congela-o instantaneamente.**

**- Obrigado. Sabes reverter? **

**- Não...**

**- A sério?**

**- Sim...**

**- ... – Fiquei a olhar para Bia á espera de algo mais.**

**- Usa-se um feitiço de fogo... Sabes pelo menos um, não sabes? Se não souberes um desces na minha consideração.**

**- Sim, Sei mais do que um... não te preocupes. – Disse eu ainda a olhar para o lago congelado. – Espero que esta camada de gelo seja espessa...**

**- Afinal o que me queres mostrar? – Pergunta-me Bia.**

**- Vê. – A partir da minha aura formei lâminas nas solas dos meus sapatos e comecei a deslizar no gelo. – Os humanos adoram fazer isto no inverno, chamam a isto patinar. Tenta, é divertido.**

**Bia fez tambem lâminas tambem na sola dos seus sapatos e começou a deslizar no gelo e em menos de nada estávamos a rir-nos de pura diversão.**

**- Porque será que os alquimistas não fazem coisas destas? – Perguntou-me Bia. **

**-Não faço a mínima ideia mas deviam. – Disse eu num tom triste.**

**- Que se passa? – Perguntou-me Bia.**

**- Hoje tive um sonho estranho...**

**- Define estranho.**

**- Estava a flutuar no céu e ouvia uma voz feminina a recitar um poema sobre a luz do sol apagar-se e a lua cheia apoderar-se do céu...**

**- Não ligues, é do cansaço...**

**- Não sei...**

**- Acredita, tambem costumo ter sonhos estranhos assim ou talvez ainda mais. Não te preocupes. – Disse-me Bia com um sorriso.**

**- Espero bem que sim...**

**- Aposto que chego primeiro àquele lado! – Disse Bia e começou a deslizar a alta velocidade para o outro lado do lago.**

**- Mas é que nem penses! – Gritei eu e comecei a deslizar a alta velocidade e só ouvia Bia a rir. Ela acabou por chegar primeiro que eu.**

**Continuámos a deslizar e a divertir-nos por mais uma horinha mas nem vimos o tempo passar.**

**- Acho que já está na hora de voltarmos. **

**- Ok, eu descongelo o lago.**

**Concentrei a minha aura na minha mão e estalei os dedos, uma chama dourada formou-se na minha mão e atirei-a para o lago, ao tocar no gelo esta expandiu e o lago descongelou por completo.**

**- Porquê que as tuas chamas são douradas? – Perguntou-me a Bia quando já estávamos a voltar.**

**- Por causa da cor da minha aura. Se tivesses aprendido alguma coisa de feitiços de fogo saberias que fizesses chamas estas seriam azuis. Apenas um alquimista de natureza fogo, ou seja, uma aura vermelha é que pode escolher a cor da sua chama apesar da cor vermelha ser a mais fácil de dominar para esse alquimista. Explica-me lá outra vez porquê que não quiseste aprender um pouco magia de fogo?**

**- Rapaz, eu sou água! Odeio fogo! – Disse-me Bia com um grande sorriso.**

**Fim de capitulo**


	4. IV

_**A Imperfeição da Perfeição**_

**Cap. 4**

**Bia e eu decidimos ainda não voltar para a Arena e fomos para o edifício principal. Ainda haviam bastantes alunos na rua a divertirem-se ou a descansarem, afinal, quem é que gosta de ter aulas no último dia do ano lectivo?**

**Vários alunos mais novos corriam e brincavam dando mortais ou piruetas no ar para fugirem uns dos outros, outros desenhavam círculos de transmutação e faziam simples transmutações. Bia e eu quase chegámos a chocar com algumas crianças que andavam a brincar e não repararam em nós quando quase tínhamos entrado no edifício principal.**

**Já dentro do edifício principal dirigimo-nos para o refeitório para sentarmo-nos e comer-mos alguma coisa, estava quase na hora de intervalo e o refeitório ficaria cheio de alunos que viriam comprar o lanche da manhã… quer dizer, mais alunos dos que já estavam na sala.**

**- Não há ninguém a ter aulas? – Perguntei eu num tom um pouco alto o que fez com que algumas pessoas ficassem a olhar par mim.**

**- Podias ter falado um pouco mais baixo… – Disse Bia enquanto nos dirigíamos para uma mesa.**

**- Desculpa lá, mas parece que nem é dia de aulas. Até os professores…**

**- Foi um ano lectivo longo, Kevin. Diz lá que até a ti não te apetece sair um pouco das aulas? – Perguntou-me Bia enquanto ajeitava o cabelo.**

**- Sim, mas… Esquece…**

**- Olha, lá vêm eles. – Disse Bia e apontou para a entrada. Virei-me para trás e vi Peter, Jane, Erica e Tim, o resto do nosso grupo, a aproximarem-se da nossa mesa.**

**- Olá Kevin. Bom dia maninha. – Disse Erica. Erica é a irmã mais velha de Bi alquimista do elemento Ar da nossa escola, tal como Bia tem cabelo loiro mas só que mais escuro e mais longo e tem olhos verdes acinzentados, e Tim é o namorado del alquimista do elemento Terra, Tem cabelo castanho, olhos verdes e é alto, muito alto.**

**Peter tem cabelo ruivo, longo o suficiente para ele o poder abanar para as raparigas, olhos verdes e é relativamente alto.**

**- Bom dia. – Disse eu para todos. – Já comeste algo Jane?**

**- Ia agora comer, fiquei a falar com a professora Clare depois dela ter andando á minha procura mas no caminho para cá encontrei estes.**

**- Então vai comer antes que caías para o lado… - Disse-lhe eu.**

**- Ok. Já venho pessoal. – Disse Jane ao virar-se em direcção ao refeitório.**

**Tim, Peter e Erica sentaram-se nas cadeiras que estavam vagas e soltaram um suspiro de alívio assim que se sentaram.**

**- Já repararam que ninguém está a ter aulas hoje? – Disse Peter.**

**- Tu tambem? – Disse Bia a revirar os olhos.**

**- O que foi?**

**- O Kevin não se cala por causa de tanta gente que não está a ter aulas.**

**- Bem, é muita gente a não ter aulas, lá isso é verdade mas deve ser por causa das reuniões dos professores. – Disse Tim..**

**- Que reuniões? – Perguntei eu, os meus pais andavam sempre em reuniões mas eu nunca sabia que tipo de reuniões. Os pais de Tim eram deuses que são professores cá na escola. Apesar deles serem deuses, Tim é humano, foi criado a partir das suas auras e imaginações Eos garantiu-lhe a dádiva da vida tambem conhecido como o "sopro da vida" e Tim acabou por herdar a aura do pai, uma aura verde pura.**

**- Estão a ver e a classificar os ficheiros dos novos alunos, ontem em casa enquanto os meus pais saíram eu pude ver os ficheiros dos novos alunos. – Disse Tim com um sorriso matreiro.**

**- Alguns alunos interessantes? – Disse eu tentando manter-me calmo, havia uma pergunta dentro de mim que estava desejosa de sair.**

**- Todos de auras puras mas nenhum de elementos importantes, acho que no máximo há um com aura de elemento cobre. – Disse Tim calmamente enquanto colocava o braço sobre os ombros de Erica.**

**- …nenhuma aura de prata… - Disse eu tristemente.**

**- Infelizmente não… Mas não te preocupes, pode sempre ser que no próximo ano haja alguém com uma aura de prata. – Disse Tim num tom de desculpa.**

**- Sim…Talvez… – Disse eu num sussurro. **

**Por muitos anos que passassem nunca eu tinha conhecido um humano com aura prateada, e isso sempre me deixava bastante melancólico, tal como para o fogo existe a água, para o ouro existe a prata, mas… desta vez parecia que não. O estranho é que em todas as vezes em que existiu uma aura de ouro existia sempre uma de prata. Começou com Eos e Nís mas agora… só havia eu, só havia ouro. E juro, isto começava a criar uma depressão em mim…**

**Saí dos meus pensamentos com a voz de Jane que vinha com as mãos cheias de sumos e alguns bolos e sandes, acho que ela em vez de ter trazido para ela trouxe para toda a escola.**

**- Já estou a ver que não me guardaram um lugarzinho…**

**Assim que Jane disse isso Peter levantou-se e colocou mais uma cadeira perto da mesa e ajudou-a com as coisas que ela trazia.**

**- Não achas que trouxeste pouco? – Disse Erica num tom sarcástico.**

**- Haha, cala-te e come alguma coisa. – Disse Jane ao agarrar uma das sandes. – De que estavam a falar?**

**- Dos novos alunos que vêm este ano.**

**- Andas-te a ver os ficheiros outra vez? – Perguntou Jane com uma cara de espanto.**

**- Sim não deu para resistir… AH! Havia algo que te queria dizer! – Gritou Peter.**

**- Então diz… - Disse Jane ao revirar os olhos.**

**- Um dos novos alunos tem uma aura cinzenta negra, ele é do elemento chumbo. – Assim que Peter calou-se todos nós estávamos boquiabertos**

**- … A sério? – Disse Jane quase sem voz.**

**- Sim, ele chama-se James. - Disse Tim a sorrir.**

**- Bem, finalmente vais conhecer o teu outro inverso! – Disse Erica com um grande sorriso.**

**- Sim! Assim já temos todos… os… - Tim começou por dizer mas calou-se antes de acabar a frase e quando dei por mim estavam todos com os olhos colados em mim.**

**- Podes acabar a frase… - Disse eu friamente.**

**- Acho que prefiro não faze-lo… - Disse Tim num tom baixo, quase como um sussurro.**

**Os meus olhos tornaram-se dourados, tanto a íris como a pupila e todos na mesa pressentiram isso e olharam para mim.**

**- Não, por favor, começaste a frase agora tens o direito de a acabar. – Comecei eu por dizer com o mesmo tom frio – É má educação não acabar as frases.**

**- …já…já temos todos … os nossos inversos… - Disse Tim com bastante dificuldade e com medo.**

**- Vês. Não foi difícil. – Disse eu novamente com um tom feliz e calmo. Desactivei a minha aura e continuamos a falar. – Bem, e que tal passarem lá pelo mundo dos humanos um dia para me fazerem uma visita? Aquilo lá consegue ser secante sem alquimia.**

**Se isto tivesse sido com humanos eles teriam chamar-me-iam bipolar. Aqui chamam a esta variação de emoções normal…**

**- Porque não? Seria engraçado.**

**- Pois, e assim apresentavas-nos alguns dos teus colegas.**

**- Não tenho tanta certeza disso… – Disse eu.**

**- Porque não? Podíamos fazer alguns truques sem eles saberem e assustá-los. – Sugeriu Peter.**

**- Pois… Fazemos isso e os directores dão cabo de nós… 1º: isso é contra as regras e 2º: não é o melhor momento para eu e o Tim fazermos algo de mal. – Disse Erica.**

**- Ah pois… Já me tinha esquecido que paro o ano vocês são finalistas… sortudos… - Disse Bia.**

**- Hunhum… Só mais um ano nesta escola e depois é como decidirmos. Por acaso gostava de visitar vários lugares depois de acabarmos a escola. Que me dizes? – Perguntou Tim a Erica.**

**- Adorava! – Exclamou Erica.**

**- Boa. Acho que vou ter paz em casa! – Disse Bia bastante feliz.**

**- Não te preocupes. – Começou Erica. – Assim que voltar continuo-o a fazer um inferno da tua vida.**

**- Sim pois. Quem faz a vida de alguém num inferno aqui sou eu!**

**- Lá começaram elas outra vez… – Sussurrou-me Tim. Tanto Bia como Erica adoram chatear-se uma á outra. Tal como irmãos normais fazem.**

**- Nós ouvimos bem… - Começou por dizer Erica.**

**- … mas se quiseres tornamos a tua vida dum inferno. – Acabou Bia.**

**Ah, e tambem costumam começar e acabara as frases uma da outra.**

**- Não!...Não, não, não é necessário! – Exclamou Tim rapidamente e a coçar a parte de trás da cabeça com um sorriso falso na cara.**

**- E que tal irmos para a rua? – Sugeriu Jane com a boca cheia da sandes que estava a comer.**

**- Assim que acabares de comer… talvez. – Disse eu.**

**Jane engoliu o que restava da sandes em 2 segundos e disse.**

**- Vamos então?**

**- Vamos antes que comeces a comer outra sandes. - Disse Peter quase que num tom forçado.**

**Levantámo-nos e começamos a dirigir-nos para o pátio aproveitar o sol. Bia e eu começamos a andar num passo mais lento até que os restantes estivessem um pouco mais á frente e então Bia disse num tom baixo.**

**- Ainda á pouco a tua voz mudou drasticamente, reparas-te nisso, não reparas-te?**

**- Sim, Acho que vocês já estivessem habituados a minha mudança de humor, especialmente se for relacionado com "esse" tema… - Respondi-lhe eu.**

**- Sim, ao tom de voz sim… mas não á mudança de cor…**

**- Que mudança de cor?**

**- Da tua aura… **

**Olhei para Bia tentando disfarçar o espanto com desconfiança.**

**- Como assim?**

**- Ela começou por estar dourada… mas começou a escurecer até um tom dourado escuro… quase…**

**-… negro? – Perguntei eu tentando acabar a frase.**

**- Não tanto… mas reparou-se que estavas extremamente zangado… **

**- É de isto acumular-se… vocês sabem que eu odeio esse tema, não sabem?**

**- Sabemos… mas tenho a certeza que o Tim não queria dizer num sentido para te zangar… foi por causa do calor do momento…**

**- Eu sei… Mas fica difícil com o tempo percebes?**

**- Percebo… Bem… Não tanto como tu mas tento perceber…**

**Ficámos calados por momentos até que Bia recomeçou.**

**- Eles ficaram aterrorizados… eu fiquei aterrorizada… - Bia olhava para o chão enquanto dizia isso, acho que tinha medo de fazer contacto visual comigo depois daquilo no refeitório.**

**- Desculpa… Não vos quis assustar…muito menos aterrorizar… - Disse eu no meu tom mais sincero.**

**- Eu sei,… nós sabemos… mas acho que devias dizer isso a eles tambem… - Disse Bia voltando a fazer contacto visual comigo. - Acho que ainda estão um pouco aterrorizados.**

**- … Vamos lá então…**

**Quando reparámos, já os tínhamos perdido de vista.**

**- Assim que os encontrarmos… Achas que estão no lugar de sempre? **

**- Onde mais haveriam de estar? – Disse Bia revirando os olhos.**

**Voltámos para perto do lago, que já estava completamente derretido; no lado este deste há hum grande rochedo e podia ver-se um rasto de pegadas para este mas que só pareciam parar para lá deste.**

**No lado esquerdo do rochedo há um pequeno circulo com símbolos que Bia pressionou a mão e encheu os símbolos cravados na pedra com a sua aura e este começou a arrastar-se para a esquerda revelando umas escadas.**

**Descemos as escadas e demos de caras com 2 portas de madeira com vários símbolos e detalhes cravados nelas, as maçanetas eram de ouro e tambem tinham bastantes detalhes cravados.**

**Bia agarrou uma das maçanetas e rodou-a abrindo assim a porta, uma onda de luz invadiu a escuridão que estava nas escadas e entrámos.**

**- Demoraram! – Disse Erica sentada num puff.**

**Este era o nosso sítio, o nosso ponto de encontro. Uma sala muito ampla, as paredes pintadas de amarelo num tom pálido e um castiçal no tecto no meio da sala que iluminava toda a sala. Quando viemos para esta escola Erica e Tim foram os primeiros alunos que realmente conhecemos; Jane, eu, Bia e Peter já estávamos juntos de outra turma e quando chegamos a esta escola Bia apresentou-nos Erica que por acaso já namorava com Tim, eles foram as pessoas que nos mostraram todos os cantos da escola e nos ajudavam quando precisávamos, depois disso ficámos um grupo… Naquela altura Tim e Erica eram os únicos que conheciam este lugar e não era nada como o que é agora, não havia o castiçal e nem chegava a parecer uma sala, demorámos uma semana a transformar isto numa sala decente e desde ai eu comecei a trazer coisas dos mundo dos humanos: mesas, puff's, sofás e cheguei a trazer um computador portátil que espantosamente funciona neste mundo, apenas tem de ser recarregado com a aura de um de nós, cheguei a trazer consolas portáteis tambem visto que se trouxesse uma consola e uma televisão não haveria lugar para as ligar, neste mundo não existe electricidade, a aura funciona como energia e poder ser usada tambem para o que a electricidade é utilizada.**

**Erica estava sentada num Puff a jogar numa das Psp's que eu tinha trazido.**

**Tim e Peter estavam a utilizar o pc mas mesmo depois de 2 anos a utilizarem um computador ainda não se davam bem com teclas e ratos… raios, nem eu ainda me dou bem com algumas das coisas electrónicas dos humanos!**

**Jane estava deitada num dos sofás e ler um dos livros, não consegui perceber se era um do mundo dos humanos ou um da escola… pelo menos acho que não estaria a estudar a exacta hora.**

**- Porque raio são necessárias tantas teclas numa coisa destas? O que raio faz o f10 ou o f6? – Exclamou Peter irritado.**

**- Mesmo depois de tanto tempo a usares uma coisa dessas ainda não sabes… - Retorquiu Jane sem desviar os olhos do livro.**

**Dirigi-me á estante de livros que tínhamos na sala e retirei o livro que estava a ler, "aura avançada", andava a estudar formas de controlo de aura para utilização de 2 técnicas ao mesmo tempo, como por exemplo, transmutações e invocações. Enquanto eu ia buscar o livro Bia sentou-se num dos Puff's e agarrou uma das Psp's para ela. **

**Tim levantou-se de ao pé de Peter e caiu para cima de um dos sofás.**

**- Não há mesmo nada para fazer… - Lamentou-se ele. – Preferia estar a ter aulas!**

**- Tudo menos isso! – Exclamou Erica. – Amanhã logo será mais divertido… para além de começarmos o novo ano lectivo, vamos ter as demonstrações daqueles dois ali… - Disse Erica a gesticular com a cabeça para mim e Bia. - … E, depois, vamos dar cabo deles! – E disse isto com um grande sorriso!**

**No inicio de cada ano os 2 melhores alunos da escola fazem uma demonstração dos seus poderes e algumas das suas técnicas para os novos alunos verem e terem uma pequena noção do que aprenderão, Bia e eu temos sido os melhores alunos da escola já á 2 anos consecutivos mas tambem começa a chatear pois temos sempre de criar novas técnicas para mostrar todos os anos.**

**Pouco depois das demonstrações há uma "demonstração" diferente das outras, os 2 melhores alunos enfrentam os restantes 4 melhores, neste caso seria eu e Bia contra Jane, Peter, Erica e Tim… interessante, os 6 melhores da escola são um grupo, coincidência? Não acredito em coincidências…**

**- Sim, dão cabo de nós como deram nos últimos 2 anos? – Disse Bia a rir.**

**- Este ano vai ser diferente… – Disse Peter desligando o pc e virando a cadeira direccionando-se para nós.**

**- Têm dito essa frase tambem nos últimos 2 anos, e ainda não vi nenhuma diferença… - Bia continuava a rir-se.**

**- Se os olhos do Kevin mudarem de cor como mudaram hoje então acho que realmente vai ser igual aos outros anos… - Disse Tim criando assim um silêncio constrangedor na sala.**

**- Pois… Pessoal… Em relação a isso… Desculpem-me, eu não queria nada ter descarregado em vocês, é o stress que me cansa… foi o stress que descontrolou… - disse tristemente, olhando para o chão com medo de encarar os olhares deles. – Especialmente a ti Tim… Desculpa lá.**

**- Stress? O que te anda a causar stress? – Perguntou Tim.**

**- O facto se ser 2 pessoas diferentes todos os dias, aqui sou uma pessoa e na terra sou outra pessoa completamente diferente e o facto de não ter muito tempo para dormir e descansar tambem não me ajuda... – Enquanto falava mantinha o olhar fixo no chão, ainda não os queria encarar.**

**- Então porque não deixas o mundo da terra? – Questionou Erica.**

**- Não posso... os meus pais querem que... – Comecei eu por dizer mas fui interrompido por Tim.**

**-... tenhas uma vida mágica e uma vida normal como eles tiveram... Já os ouvimos dizer-te isso umas vezes. – Disse Tim.**

**- Então acho que entendem o meu caso... – Disse eu levantando o olhar do chão e encarando-os.**

**- Sim, não te preocupes, nós entendemos... – Disse-me Erica com um sorriso amável a que eu retribui com outro sorriso.**

**- Eu só tenho uma ultima questão... já te tinha acontecido isso antes? – Perguntou-me Peter.**

**- ...Eu acho que não. Hoje foi a primeira vez que reparei nisto.**

**- Deve ser algo que apenas ouro e prata conseguem fazer... – Disse Bia atraindo a atenção de todos. – O que foi? Parece uma resposta plausível! Até hoje só vi isto acontecer em deuses...**

**- Lá nisso, a Bia tem razão. – Disse Peter num tom pensativo com uma mão no queixo enquanto olhava para o tecto. – Deve ser por causa das habilidades que o ouro e a prata têm, por isso é que são considerados quase deuses, ou até mesmo, perfeitos...**

**- Podemos mudar de tema ou então fazer algo? – Pedi eu.**

**Na restante meia hora Peter e Tim voltaram para o computador, Jane poliu as suas espadas e eu, Bia e Erica lemos um livro até que voltámos todos para a Arena para treinar.**

**Á tarde tivemos mais uma aula de treinos na Arena e uma aula de Alquimia avançada com Eos, o deus do sol e do ouro e tambem meu mentor nos meus primeiros anos escolares, algumas das melhores técnicas que sei e conheço foram me ensinadas por ele.**

**- ... e preparem-se para um novo ano escolar meus alunos, pois este irá ser mais exigente. – Disse Eos em pé de frente para nós. Eos é um dos deuses mais altos da escola chegando a ter 2 metros e 45 centímetros de altura; mas tambem, todos os deuses tinham alturas exuberantes; olhos completamente dourados com pupilas muito pequenas e cabelo cor de cobre e uma pele bronzeada. – Não se esqueçam que amanhã chegarão os novos alunos e Bia e Kevin iram fazer outra vez uma demonstração dos seus poderes e iram enfrentar Peter, Erica, Jane e Tim. Quem sabe talvez este ano eles ganhem... – Os alunos riram-se todos até Jane e Tim. Eos tambem tem o seu sentido de humor e adora pôr os seus alunos a rir. – Bom, então até amanhã e desejo-vos um bom fim de ano lectivo.**

**Enquanto agarrava a minha mochila Bia aproximou-se com a sua mochila ás costas e um papel dobrado na sua mão.**

**- Kevin? – Chamou-me ela num tom baixo para que só eu ouvisse. Olhei para ela e vi que os seus olhos estavam azuis e o cheiro do mar invadia-me as narinas. A sua aura estava activada e ela tinha uma cara de pânico. Só podia significar uma coisa: tinha tido uma visão.**

**- Bia, estás bem? – Perguntei eu pondo uma mão no seu ombro.**

**- Hum? Ah, sim estou, isto já passa. -. Disse ela a apontar para os seus olhos e então estendeu-me o papel que tinha na sua mão.**

**- O que é isto? – Perguntei ao agarrar o papel e ao começar a desdobrá-lo mas Bia impediu-me.**

**- Lê e vê só quando estiveres em casa, por favor. Vemo-nos amanhã. Prepara-te. – E saiu a correr pela porta sem dizer mais nada. Coloquei o papel no bolso das calças e sai para o corredor mas uma mão no meu ombro impediu-me. Virei-me para trás e vi Eos a olhar para mim.**

**- Kevin, Importas-te de vir comigo á sala de directores? – Perguntou-me ele com um sorriso na cara. Um sorriso falso. Não têm emoções. A única emoção que alguma vez podem sentir é apenas preocupação pelos aprendizes que têm. Este sorriso servia para me dizer que não havia nenhum problema mas que era melhor segui-lo á sala de directores.**

**- Hum... claro. – Disse eu com a voz fraca e quase a gaguejar. Tossi para poder falar normalmente. – Claro.**

**Fim de capitulo**


	5. V

_**A Imperfeição da Perfeição**_

**Cap. 5**

**Éos estava a 3 passos á minha frente. Dirigíamo-nos para o elevador e o meu coração ribombava. Porque será que me queriam na sala de directores? Fiz algo de mal? Terei revelado sem querer a minha aura no mundo humano? Perguntas semelhantes corriam me pela cabeça que enquanto eu andava era como se estivesse em modo automático, só o meu cérebro é que pensava, as minhas pernas pareciam mecanismos automáticos que tinham vida própria. Até que me lembrei. O papel que Bia me tinha dado, ainda o tinha no bolso e Bia só me disse para o desdobrar quando chegasse a casa. Lembro-me de como os seus olhos estavam azuis quando olhei para eles e pensei: Será que o que ela previu se relacionava com o facto de eu me dirigir para a sala de directores?**

**Ao entrarmos no elevador Éos colocou a mão sobre um painel e a sua aura fluiu para o painel. Isto era a tecnologia dos deuses, a partir da aura o painel determina o andar que o indivíduo pretende subir ou descer. **

**A face de Éos era uma máscara completa, era impossível tentar descobrir em que pensava ele. Fiquei a olhar para ele tanto tempo que só reparei nisso quando ele olhava para mim tambem.**

**- O que te preocupa, Kevin? – Perguntou-me ele com um olhar confuso.**

**- Ah, bem... na verdade nada, apenas questões flutuam pela minha mente... – Disse eu desviando o olhar.**

**- Por exemplo? – Perguntou-me ele com o mesmo olhar.**

**- Bem, Professor... – Comecei eu mas fui interrompido por ele.**

**- Sabes bem que me tratem por Éos. Esse é que é o meu nome.**

**- Sim, desculpe... Bem, sabe quando os olhos de um deus ou deusa escurecem ou empalidecem? **

**- Sim? O que tem?**

**- Qual o significado dessas mudanças de cor? – Perguntei eu voltando a fazer contacto visual.**

**- Bem, como sabes... nós, Deuses, estamos bastante ligados á nossa aura, ela é a nossa Essência Vital, o contrário de vocês, quando estamos em perigo ou sobre pressão ou mesmo em situações... como dizem os humanos... Marcantes... A nossa aura endurece, escurece, tornamo-nos mais negros e aumentamos a vontade de matar, a vontade de sobreviver... Por exemplo, em campo de batalha, se um deus vê um companheiro ferido isso pode acontecer como uma forma de protecção dos seus companheiros. Compreendes? – Perguntou-me ele e eu acenei para que ele continuasse. – Mas quando empalidecem é porque os nossos níveis aúricos estão demasiado baixos ou porque estamos demasiado fracos e a nossa Essência Vital está a diminuir drasticamente. Esclareci a dúvida?**

**- Bem, quase... isso é possível acontecer a um alquimista ou alguém por exemplo como eu?**

**- Bem, essa pessoa teria de um poder imenso, mudanças de tom de aura tambem gastam a própria aura... Alguns Ouros e Pratas já conseguiram... mas ao contrário dos deuses, a vossa aura está ligada aos vossos sentimentos, o escurecimento poderia ser por causa do individuo ter sido irritado até um certo ponto e o empalidecimento pode ser tambem por fraqueza ou tristeza. Porque perguntas?**

**- Ahhh... Bem... Pois, é porque, bem... – Não conseguia parar de gaguejar, como explicaria algo assim a Éos...**

**- Aconteceu-te, não te aconteceu? – Disse ele com um sorriso.**

**- Ah... Pronto, sim, é verdade, pelo que me disseram alguns dos meus colegas, os meus olhos escureceram enquanto falávamos... – Ding! O som da porta do elevador interrompeu-me.**

**- Nunca deixas de me impressionar rapaz... – Mas de repente ele parou de falar e olhou para mim com um ar sério. – Espera lá. Disseste que escureceram... então isso significa que te irritaram... o que podem ter feito para te irritar assim tanto? – Perguntou-me ele espantado.**

**Oops... Boa, como explicar isto agora e omitir a parte de Peter ter visto os registos dos novos alunos?! Pensa Kevin!**

**- Ahhhhh... Estávamos a lanchar quando a Bia teve uma visão. Ela viu-nos a todos e mais um rapaz, ela viu esse rapaz activar a sua aura e a transmutar as suas próprias mãos em chumbo... – Esperava eu que ele conseguisse fazer isso. – Apercebemo-nos que poderia ser um novo colega e com uma aura de chumbo. Então o Tim gritou " assim já todos teremos um inverso!", e ao que parece foi ai que os meus olhos escureceram... – Esperava eu que ele acreditasse nisto. **

**- Hum... Mas que se referia ele com inverso? – Questionou-me Éos.**

**- Inverso é o termo que nós usamos para auras inversas, como por exemplo a Bia e o Tim e neste caso a Jane e o rapaz...**

**- Hum... Acho que compreendo... Pode ser que Nís tenha novidades para ti. - Disse-me ele e abriu a porta á nossa frente. Com a conversa não reparei que já estávamos em frente á porta dos directores, uma porta de aço maciço revestida com espirais e símbolos em diamante, completamente inquebrável e só Nís e Éos sabiam como abri-la.**

**Ao entrar na sala fui cego por uma luz intensa que me obrigou a colocar uma mão sobre os olhos e deixei-a ai até me habituar á luz intensa.**

**Quando finalmente tirei a mão dos olhos e olhei á minha volta vi que haviam várias estantes com livros e registos, direccionadas para a porta estavam duas secretárias, uma em ouro e outra em prata e da parede atrás das secretárias estavam um sol e uma meia lua fundidos e daí vinha a luz intensa.**

**Enfrente ás secretárias estava uma cadeira em que me sentei só ai é que reparei que Nís estava sentada na secretária de prata. **

**Levantei-me de repente e fiz uma vénia.**

**- Boa tarde Professora Nís. – Disse eu a sorrir.**

**- Boa tarde Ouro. Obrigado por teres vindo. Não te preocupes, não vamos roubar muito do teu tempo. – Disse-me ela com um sorriso que me permitiu ver uma fila de dentes brancos e perfeitos. Nís é quase tão alta como o irmão, tem olhos completamente prateados com pupilas muito pequenas, tem uma pele muito branca e o seu cabelo é longo e loiro num tom muito pálido quase parecendo branco. – Senta-te por favor.**

**Sentei-me e encarei-os, Éos já estava sentado na sua secretária e foi o primeiro a falar.**

**- Pronto para amanhã?**

**- Relativamente.**

**- Proporciona um bom espectáculo aos novos alunos, por favor. – Disse-me Nís.**

**- Não se preocupe, será um bom espectáculo, definitivamente. – Disse eu como um sorriso maldoso.**

**- Bom... Passando á razão da tua presença aqui... – Começou Éos.**

**- Hoje de manhã, a alquimista de água tambem esteve aqui pela mesma razão que tu estás aqui. Temos uma pequena notícia para vocês... – Continuou Nís.**

**- Como agora vocês entraram para um novo ano, tu e Água irão passar para alquimia avançada que infelizmente não será ensinada por mim. – Disse Éos ainda com o sorriso na cara.**

**- Hum... Se me permitem perguntar... Se não por Éos, então por quem? – Perguntei eu.**

**- Uma das filhas de Martes, a deusa Elíz. Apesar dela já não aceitar alunos á várias décadas, ela aceitou ensinar-vos. – Esclareceu-me Nís.**

**- Aconselho-te, tal como aconselhei Água, a não usares um tom feliz ou descontraído com Elíz. De todas as filhas de Martes, ela é a mais perigosa e letal e acima de tudo, nunca, nunca lhe perguntes para treinar contigo a sós luta um a um. – Disse-me Éos nm tom sério e assustador que me provocou um arrepio pela espinha.**

**- Tenho medo de perguntar porquê... – Sussurrei eu para mim mesmo.**

**- Acredita, deves ter muito medo. – Disse-me Nís com um sorriso que parecia seriamente desapropriado para o caso. – Bom, não te roubamos mais do teu tempo. Descansa e recarrega as tuas energias para amanhã.**

**Levantei-me e comecei a dirigir-me para a porta mas parei. Ainda havia algo que tinha de dizer.**

**- Professora Nís... – Disse eu baixinho ainda virado para a porta.**

**- Diz Ouro? – Disse-me ela com um leve tom de questionação na sua voz.**

**- Há algo que tenho de perguntar-lhe apesar de já ter-lhe perguntado muitas vezes... – Virei-me para ela e olhei-lhe nos olhos. – Diga-me, há registos de alguma aura prateada recentemente? Ou pressentiu o nascimento de alguma aura prateada, Por exemplo tal como Éos sentiu com o meu nascimento?**

**Nís olhou-me tristemente e disse.**

**- Desculpa mas não, não existe nenhuma aura prateada que eu conheça... – Disse-me ela desviando o olhar.**

**- Mas... Não pode ser normal... Se eu existo tem de haver alguém prateado... – Disse eu elevando o tom de voz um pouco.**

**- Se não há Prata, significa que apenas Ouro é necessário nesta geração. – Disse-me Éos num tom calmo.**

**- Mas...**

**- Não te preocupes Kevin, - Esta era das únicas vezes que Nís me tratava pelo meu nome. – Se alguma aura prateada nascer eu sentirei isso, e avisar-te-ei, não te preocupes. **

**Olhei para baixo desviando o olhar, dizem-nos para não nos deixar-mos levar pelas emoções mas não é fácil; não para mim e não neste caso.**

**- P-Peço permissão para sair. – Disse eu ainda desviando o olhar e com as mãos em formas de punho, sentia-me prestes a pregar um murro a alguém e estava a concentrar-me para impedir que a minha aura se activasse.**

**- Sim, não te roubamos mais do teu tempo. Até amanhã. – Disse-me Nís.**

**- Até amanhã... – Disse eu a sair pela porta.**

**Quando estava a descer pelo elevador é que reparei que tinha cravado as minhas unhas nas palmas das minhas mãos e que estava a sangrar, deixei que a minha aura se activasse no nível 1 e curei as feridas.**

**Quando sai do elevador reparei que já não estava ninguém nos corredores, era tarde e os meus pais deviam estar a minha espera nos portões da escola. Ainda antes de sair da escola fui ao meu cacifo e coloquei lá a minha mochila, não iria precisar dela durante alguns dias.**

**Antes de fechar o cacifo reparei em algo escondido num dos cantos, estiquei-me para agarrar a coisa e finalmente quando a agarrei senti que era áspera e então lembrei-me o que era, um pedaço de ouro moldado num sol com 10 raios preso num fio que Éos me tinha dado quando eu cheguei á escola como símbolo de boa sorte.**

**Olhei para o fio por momentos e coloquei-o no meu pescoço e fechei o cacifo. Quando cheguei aos portões já os meus pais estavam á minha espera.**

**- Então, que se passou hoje? – Perguntou-me a minha mãe.**

**- Éos e Nís pediram-me para ir á sala de directores. – Disse eu.**

**- Para? – Perguntou-me o meu pai.**

**- Eu e Bia no próximo ano vamos sair da turma de alquimia para termos alquimia avançada. – Disse eu sorridente.**

**- Parabéns filho! – Disse-me a minha mãe com um sorriso maior que o meu. – Mas quem é o professor?**

**- A filha mais velha de Martes, a deusa Elíz. – Assim que disse o seu nome o meu pai ficou com cara de pânico e a minha mãe riu-se. – Que se passa?**

**- Eles acham que vocês estão prontos para aprender com ela?! – Perguntou-me o meu pai.**

**- Ao que parece sim. Porquê? – Ainda não me tinham respondido á minha pergunta.**

**- O teu pai teve um pequeno encontro com ela... Desde esse momento que tem medo dela. Ha ha! Ainda me lembro do dia. – Disse a minha mãe assim que acabou de rir. - Eu e ela somos boas amigas e ela ensinou-me algumas coisas... Vocês estão em boas mãos.**

**- Apenas tem cuidado com a escolha de palavras... tenta ser o mais claro possível... – Disse o meus pai num tom baixo enquanto vasculhava pelos seu bolsos á procura do bolso com pedras lunares e tirou uma enquanto colocava um anel com uma pedra laranja, Graças a esta, ele não necessitava de utilizar círculos de transmutação para algumas coisas este anel era como uma bateria e estava quase descarregada.**

**Ele transmutou a pedra lunar e em menos de nada estávamos em casa e ai virei-me para a minha mãe.**

**- Chegas-te a falar com "eles" sobre aquele caso...?**

**- Desculpa filho, o nosso dia foi muito cansativo, não consegui arranjar tempo para falar com Éos e Nís... Mas porque não perguntas-te tu? – Olhou-me ela.**

**- Pura vergonha... – Disse eu corando.**

**- Sempre com vergonha de pedir, tal como o teu pai... – Disse ela a revirar os olhos.**

**- Hey! Não tenho nada vergonha de pedir coisas! – Disse ele.**

**- Pois, certas coisas não. – Disse ela com um sorriso malicioso que fez o meu pai corar e que me fez demorar a entender o que queria ela dizer com aquilo.**

**- Demasiada informação, mãe...**

**- Desculpa Kevin. E que tal se eu fosse fazer um bom jantar para nós? – Disse ela afagando-me o cabelo.**

**- Desculpem, eu já comi na escola, eu vou é deitar-me, amanhã vai ser um longo dia...**

**- Sim, nós sabemos e vamos estar lá a ver. – Disse-me o meu pai a sorrir.**

**- Boa noite! – Disse eu a subir as escadas.**

**- Boa noite. – Disseram eles ao mesmo tempo ao irem para a cozinha.**

**Enquanto subia as escadas já tirava o papel que Bia me tinha dado do meu bolso das calças e assim que entrei no meu quarto tranquei a porta e sentei-me na minha secretária a desdobrar o papel.**

**Quando Bia tem uma visão, se achar que é importante, faz um rascunho da acção principal mas desta vez era mesmo um rascunho, haviam apenas 3 cores no desenho, preto, vários tons de preto, dourado e prateado. Dourado sendo a cor menos utilizada.**

**A base do desenho era completamente negra, havia um círculo prateado no ar, uma forma irregular na vertical com alguns tons dourados, uma massa irregular e menor que a dourada na horizontal em tons de prateado e uma forma disforme mas muito maior que as outras duas em vários tons de negro desde cinzento a ónix.**

**O que raio pode significar isto?! O problema das visões da Bia é que podiam por vezes ser muito embaciadas e por vezes podiam até ser do passado. A única coisa óbvia no desenho era o círculo que só podia ser a lua e o ambiente negro era a noite mas as 3 massas disformes... seriam auras? Podia ser o passado em que uma aura dourada e uma prateada lutaram contra uma aura negra? Mas a aura negra parecia ser muito maior... Seria a grande luta de Éos e Nís contra Nert, o deus da escuridão? Seria a visão de uma futura aura dourada e uma prateada?**

**Devo ter ficado uma hora a olhar para o desenho a tentar decifrá-lo até que senti a boca seca e uma sede terrível que me fez descer para buscar uma garrafa de água.**

**Ao passar pela sala reparei nos meus pais no sofá, o meu pai sentado com os braços por trás do sofá e a minha mãe adormecida encostada ao seu ombro e uma das mãos do meu pai a afagar-lhe o cabelo enquanto olhava para o filme de terror que estava a dar no plasma da nossa sala. Sorri perante aquela visão e fui buscar a tal garrafa de água. **

**Sentei-me numa das cadeiras da cozinha a olhar para o tecto a pensar em milhares de coisas, era impossível concentrar-me num só tema.**

**Que será que aconteceu no encontro do meu pai com Elíz para ele ter medo dela?**

**Como será que serão as aulas com ela?**

**Será que ela vai puxar por nós ainda mais que os outros professores?  
Qual o significado da visão da Bia? **

**Seria do passado? Ou será que está para acontecer?**

**Quem será que vai ganhar amanhã?**

**Todas as perguntas desvaneceram-se da minha mente e sai desse transe quando o meu pai estalou os dedos enfrente aos meus olhos, eu nem o tinha visto entrar na cozinha.**

**- Que se passa filho? – Perguntou-me ele. – Há algo a preocupar-te?**

**- Não são bem preocupações, são mais questões e dúvidas... – Disse eu.**

**- Alguma que eu possa responder? **

**- Por acaso sim, uma. – Olhei para ele e perguntei. – Porque tens medo de Elíz?**

**- Ui... Queres mesmo saber? – Perguntou-me ele com um sorriso divertido.**

**- Sim. – Disse eu com o mesmo sorriso.**

**- Bem... Quando era mais novo, eu e a tua mãe éramos amigos e sabíamos o segredo um do outro...**

**- Que eram alquimistas? – Perguntei eu.**

**- Sim. Bom, eu tinha uma paixão pela tua mãe mas pronto, a vergonha impedia-me de contar-lhe...**

**- Compreendo... – Disse eu olhando para o lado.**

**- A tua mãe decidiu-me marcar um encontro com uma "amiga" dela pelo gozo.**

**- A mãe é que te marcou um encontro com a deusa Elíz?! – Disse eu tentando não me rir.**

**- Sim... E só me disse na hora, disse-me que ela se chamava Elisabete... Até ajudou-me a escolher a roupa e tudo, mas pode-se dizer que o encontro foi um desastre, eu apercebi-me logo que ela era uma deusa mas não "qual". E ela apercebeu-se que eu era um alquimista mas acho que não se importou com isso... o jantar foi calmo... mas depois disso é que ficou estranho...**

**- O que? Ela não quis pipocas no cinema? – Disse eu num tom de gozação.**

**- Quem me dera que tivéssemos chegado ao cinema. Ela quis ir para vários mundos das sombras para caçarmos... e eu aceitei. Quando a vi lutar não vi a "pessoa" com quem tinha jantado mas algo ou alguém que caçava pró puro prazer de ver as suas presas com medo e pânico... – Ele olhou para mim com uma cara serio e neste momento eu já estava com um pouco de medo. – Elíz é uma deusa poderosa e inteligente, a melhor entre as suas irmãs as é muito bipolar, tem cuidado com ela. Mas pensando bem... tal como disse a tua mãe, estás em boas mãos... Apesar de ter medo dela, tambem tenho grande respeito por ela.**

**- Não sei de devo estar feliz ou aterrorizado. – Disse eu ainda um pouco assustado.**

**-Tal como eu te disse, apenas tem grande cuidado na escolha de palavras. – E assim que disse isto bocejou e olhou para o seu relógio. – Uau... 12:00 p.m. Isto é que é tarde, não te esqueças que lá por causa que para os humanos ser sábado tu não tens de estar na escola "cedo". Vá, dormir. Eu vou deitar a tua mãe. Até amanhã filho. – Disse ele e afagou-me o cabelo. Isto começava a irritar.**

**- Boa noite pai.**

**Ao subir as escadas ainda cheguei a ver o meu pai a pegar na minha mãe ao colo e voltei a sorrir perante aquela imagem.**

**Já no meu quarto vesti uns calções de basket para dormir e antes de me deitar abri as janelas do meu quarto e olhei para o céu. Lá no topo estava a lua em quarto minguante e a sua luz entrava no meu quarto criando belos e fantásticos reflexos e sombras.**

**Ainda antes de me deitar, graças a um pouco de manipulação de ar, elevei-me com o desenho de Bia e colei-o no tecto exactamente por cima da minha cama para poder pensar ainda um pouco no desenho e no seu significado.**

**Mas isso foi por pouco tempo pois assim que me deitei fui invadido por um sono profundo e a ultima coisa que vi foi aquele desenho.**

**Fim cap. 5**


	6. VI

_**A Imperfeição da Perfeição**_

**Cap.6**

**- Odeio estar aqui sentado com todas as pessoas a olhar para nós... – Sussurrei eu a Bia que estava sentada ao meu lado encima de um palco na sala de reuniões onde todos os alunos e professores da escola se tinham reunido. A sala de reuniões é bastante grande e tem como iluminação vários grandes candelabros a flutuarem perto do tecto, a única forma de decoração existente na sala são vários quadros espalhados pelas paredes, todos eles dos professores da escola. **

**Este era o início do novo ano lectivo e os alunos mais novos estavam nas filas da frente a olharem para Éos e Nís a falarem ao microfone. Eu e Bia estávamos sentados atrás deles e do meu lado estavam Clare, Aine o deus do ar e Tumas o deus da terra, enquanto que do lado de Bia estavam Aquos deus da água e Martes deus do fogo.**

**- Já somos 2... A primeira vez até aguentei mas 3 vezes depois e agora obrigarem-nos a falar para eles... é um pouco demais... – Sussurrou Bia tambem.**

**-...concentração, confiança e sabedoria são algumas das coisas que serão necessárias para o vosso sucesso neste ano escolar. – Disse Éos a todos os alunos.**

**- Queremos que vocês dêem tudo de tudo, queremos ver progressos e melhorias, até mesmo aperfeiçoamentos. Sabemos que muitos de vocês têm habilidades especiais, quanto mais puros mais habilidades mas lá porque um tem mais habilidades não significa que num campo de batalha não seja mais fraco que alguém com mais experiencia. Subestimar um inimigo é o maior erro que podem fazer. – Disse Nís num tom sério e quase frio.**

**- E agora para vos dar umas palavrinhas e conselhos, os 2 melhores alunos da escola. – Disse Éos e ele e Nís viraram-se para nós.**

**Bia e eu levantámo-nos ao mesmo tempo e pusemo-nos enfrente do pódio onde estava o microfone.**

**- Em primeiro lugar, sejam bem-vindos. O meu nome é Alex. – Apresentei-me eu primeiro.**

**- E eu, sou a Beatriz mas quando se dirigirem a mim, por favor, tratem-me por Bia.**

**-Nós sabemos o que é estar nesse lugar e ser os caloiros. O medo e o espanto deste lugar. Não se preocupem, vocês aqui serão respeitados e se precisarem de ajuda podem dirigir-se a uns dos professores ou a algum aluno mais velho e as vossas questões serão atendidas. – Disse eu num tom confiante.**

**- Aviso já que o primeiro ano é o considerado mais difícil, por isso esforcem-se e assim serão recompensados. Tal como a professora Nís disse, confiança e sabedoria são das coisas que vocês mais irão precisar. – Disse Bia com o mesmo tom confiante.**

**- Bom, acho que é tudo que podemos dizer... Aventurem-se pelo campus e descubram os locais importantes da escola como por exemplo a Arena e dentro de meia hora apareçam lá, vai haver algumas demonstrações e uma das coisas que talvez vocês adorem, uma demonstração de poderes em campo de batalha. – Bia e eu virámo-nos para sentarmo-nos mas fomos interrompidos pela voz de um dos novos alunos.**

**- Esperem! – A voz vinha de um rapaz com cabelo negro pelos ombros, pele bronzeada e olhos verdes escuros.**

**- Diz? – Perguntou Bia pelo microfone.**

**- Tenho uma pergunta, a pergunta que neste momento deve correr pelas mentes dos novos alunos. – Disse ele.**

**- Chuta. – Disse eu.**

**- Se vocês são os melhores alunos da escola então quais são as cores das vossas auras? – Disse ele e vários alunos fizeram sons de aprovação.**

**- Bem... Eu tenho uma aura azul ciano pura... – Disse Bia com um sorriso, a única resposta foram alguns sons de espanto.**

**- E eu tenho uma aura dourada pura. – Acho que todos os alunos se espantaram e arregalaram os olhos. – Agora vaiam e descubram todos os cantos da escola, esperamos por vocês na arena. – E assim Bia e eu descemos do palco e fomos ter com Anne, Peter, Tim e Jane que estavam a olhar. Peter e Tim riam-se das reacções dos alunos.**

**- Todos os anos, as reacções são as mesmas! Haha! – Disse Tim assim que chegamos ao pé deles.**

**- É sempre divertido ver as reacções deles! – Concordou Peter.**

**- Vá pessoal, temos de ir para a Arena. Acho que Tumas precisa da tua ajuda. – Disse Anne para Peter quando saía para a rua acompanhada por Jane.**

**- Ah pois é! Já me tinha esquecido! Que seria de mim sem ti? – Disse Peter pondo os braços sobre os ombros de Anne e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.**

**- Não chegavas muito longe... – Disse Anne num tom irónico e todos nós desatámos a rir.**

**Durante o caminho coloquei as mãos nos bolsos mas senti algo no bolso direito e então ai lembrei-me, a visão de Bia... Ainda não tinha tido tempo para falar com ela para tentar-mos descobrir o significado.**

**Chegámos rapidamente á arena e vestimos a nossa roupa de treino. No centro da arena estava Tumas, o deus da terra e pai de Peter. Tumas é quase tão alto como Éos, tem olhos verdes cabelo castanho longo com várias madeixas verdes escuras e tem uma pele bastante pálida, quase tão pálida como a pele de Nís.**

**- Ah, Peter, finalmente. - Disse Tumas num tom bastante sério, quase como se estivesse zangado.**

**-Desculpa o atraso pai, comecemos? – Peter falava num tom lento e respeitoso e não o tom brincalhão de sempre.**

**- Sim. Ok então, coloca-te de costas para mim e não te esqueças, viramo-nos no sentido da esquerda para direita.**

**Peter e Tumas colocaram-se de costas um para o outro e levaram os braços á altura dos ombros.**

**Todos nós vimos as suas auras a fluírem pelos seus braços e acumularem-se nas suas mãos.**

**- O que vão fazer eles? – Perguntei eu a Anne.**

**- Bem, ao que parece, este ano há mais alunos do que nos anos anteriores por isso Eles vão reformular as posições das bancadas e criar mais lugares. – No momento em que Anne acaba de falar o chão começa a tremer e só se vê as bancadas a subirem e mais a serem criadas em dois pontos opostos da arena e há medida que Tumas e Peter rodam é como se fossem ondas, começa num ponto e acaba no ponto oposto. Em 5 minutos já as auras de Tumas e Peter tinham diminuído de nível e Peter faz uma vénia a Tumas e afasta-se dele vindo ter connosco.**

**- Então? Que tal? – Pergunta-nos Peter com um sorriso confiante.**

**- Espantoso. – Diz Bia espantada. – Quantos lugares adicionaram?**

**- Pelo menos 100 ou 130 lugares a mais.**

**- Uau... Há assim tantos alunos novos? – Perguntou Tim.**

**- Não, mas mais vale prevenir, lugares nunca são demais. – Respondeu Peter.**

**- Vamos começando a aquecer um pouco? – Sugeriu Jane.**

**- Boa ideia! Bia, ajudas-me numa coisa? – Respondi eu tão rapidamente que assustei Bia que estava mesmo ao meu lado.**

**-... OK...**

**Agarrei Bia pelo pulso e puxei-a para um lugar mais afastado deles. Quando já estávamos um pouco afastados deles é que Bia perguntou.**

**- Que se passa? – Perguntou-me ela cruzando os braços.**

**- Preciso de falar contigo sobre a tua visão.**

**- Ah, isso... – Disse ela desviando o olhar.**

**- O teu desenho não é propriamente claro... Conseguis-te ver as pessoas ou coisas?**

**- Uma delas... Tu... A coisa dourada eras tu.**

**- Eu? – Perguntei eu espantado.**

**- Sim, tu. Vi-te a ti e mais 2 pessoas num lugar alto á noite. Uma noite de lua cheia.**

**- Espera lá, a pessoa prateada não poderia ser Nís? – Perguntei eu.**

**- Não, não sei quem era mas não era Nís, não tinha o cabelo o cabelo branco. – Respondeu-me ela ainda de braços cruzados.**

**- Mas era uma rapariga?**

**- Sim, pela estrutura corporal notava-se que era uma rapariga. – Desta vez Bia olhou para mim com um olhar preocupado.**

**- Mas... – Comecei eu por dizer mas Tim interrompeu-me, eu nem o tinha visto chegar.**

**- Caham... Não vamos aquecer? – Perguntou ele com os braços atrás das costas e com a cara perto da de Bia que fez com que ela se assustasse. **

**- Ah, sim claro! Vamos, Vamos. – Disse ela e começou a caminhar em direcção de Peter, Jane e Anne.**

**- Mas...! – Disse eu espantado mas Bia disse.**

**- Acabamos de falar depois. Alguns alunos já estão a chegar. – Disse ela apontando para a entrada onde um grupo de 7 ou 8 novos alunos já estavam á espera para entrar.**

**- Entrem! Nós não mordemos! – Disse Anne gesticulando para eles entrarem. – Chegaram um bocado cedo.**

**- Bem, é o interesse de ver algo novo. – Disse um rapaz que aparentava estar cheio de vergonha.**

**- Acho que podemos começar as demonstrações um pouco mais cedo, certo? – Sugeriu Peter.**

**- Claro, porque não? – Disse Jane. – Bom, bem-vindos, eu sou a Jane, aqueles 2 ali... – Disse ela apontando para mim e Bia. – Vocês já conhecem, esta é a Anne, aqueles 2 ali são o Peter e o Tim.**

**- Olá. – Disseram os alunos completamente envergonhados.**

**- Bom, comecemos então. – Disse Peter e todos nós pusemo-nos numa fila, cada um de nós a 2 metros de cada um. – Aqui na escola vão começar por aprender a melhorar o vosso controlo aúrico. Sem um bom controlo aúrico não terão sucesso na realização de transmutações. Depois do primeiro semestre a trabalharem no vosso controlo aúrico poderão trabalhar no elemento que corresponde á vossa essência. Por exemplo, a minha aura é verde e a minha essência é a Terra, o que faz de mim uma aura verde pura, não quer dizer que uma aura encarnada não possa ter essência de terra ou água. Se tiverem uma essência de terra aprenderam a manipular a terra para vosso beneficio como por exemplo... – Peter bateu com o pé na terra e uma bloco de terra saltou para o ar e Peter deu um pontapé nele fazendo-o embater com uma das paredes da Arena. – Ou coisas ainda melhores.**

**- Eu tenho uma aura bege e uma essência de Ar, o que faz de mim uma aura bege pura. – Disse Anne. – Se tiverem uma essência de ar como eu, então terão sempre a vantagem, o ar está sempre á vossa volta e graças a isso terão sempre forma de atacarem e de se defenderem. – Anne elevou as mãos e num movimento rápido rodou-as criando uma bola de ar do tamanho de uma bola de futebol, a bola de ar rodopiava e rodopiava e todos os novos alunos estavam espantados a olhar para ela. – Esta bola por exemplo é uma boa forma de ataque pois consigo enviar a outra pessoa uns metros para trás e tambem provocar dano mas não o suficiente para impedir a pessoa. Mas tambem serve para ataques de longo alcance. Peter cria um alvo no topo da arena. – Peter criou um círculo no tecto da arena e Anne lançou a esfera contra o círculo, o impacto provocou uma cratera que Peter fechou.**

**- Como eu já disse, a minha aura é da cor azul ciano, a minha essência é Água e sou uma aura azul ciano pura. – Disse Bia, ela ainda não tinha descruzado os braços e tinha um olhar frio e sério. – A essência de água é das essências mais difíceis de dominar, a não ser que estejam num lugar perto de água, a única forma de arranjar água é manipulando os átomos do ar e tendo um imaginador como aliado. Manipular os átomos do ar é algo que só devem fazer em ultimo caso, é algo que vos retira muita aura a não ser que tenham essa técnica dominada como por exemplo eu que já consigo manipular os átomos com tanta facilidade que já não gasto aura nenhuma fazendo isso, mas, se estiverem em movimento então não conseguirão utilizar esta técnica. – Bia estendeu a mão direita e um pequeno globo de água começou a formar-se na palma da sua mão e continuou a crescer até adquirir o tamanho de uma bola de basquete, a sua expressão sempre fria e séria. – Se dominarem a essência de água e tiverem água convosco então poderão sempre lutar. – Bia usou a água como um chicote no chão, o impacto deste criou uma grande marca no chão.**

**- A minha aura é encarnada e a minha essência é o fogo, tal como estes meus amigos, sou uma aura pura. Bia disse que uma essência de água é difícil de dominar, e isso é verdade, mas a essência do fogo é mais destrutiva e complexa, sem um bom controlo, podem carbonizar tudo e todos á vossa volta. Se tiverem uma essência de fogo e enfrentarem alguém com uma essência de água, então é uma luta perdida, o vencedor é o lutador mais experiente e sábio. – Tim estalou os dedos das mãos e 2 chamas formaram-se nelas, uma em cada mão. – A cor das vossas chamas será decidida pela cor das vossas auras e cada a vossa chama terá uma habilidade única, seja ela mais quente ou fria, mas fácil ou difícil de apagar mas eu, eu domino as chamas de todas as cores excepto chamas douradas ou prateadas. - As chamas começaram a envolver os braços de Tim até que ele estava envolvido em chamas encarnadas. – Uma das melhores habilidades para uma pessoa com essência de fogo é a imunidade a este. Mas tenham cuidado com as roupas... – E assim as chamas que o envolviam apagaram-se.**

**Neste momento já a Arena estava cheia, grande parte eram alunos novos e professores. Alguns sentavam-se na plateia mas a grande parte estava ao pé de nós para ver. Todos viraram-se quando sentiram a aura de Jane pulsar.**

**- A minha é cinzenta num tom claro, a minha essência tambem é terra mas ao contrário de Peter, a minha afinidade não é com a terra mas sim com as propriedades metálicas da terra. Apesar de terem uma essência, não quer dizer que possam melhorar essa essência. – Jane criou uma pequena espada a partir da sua aura e empunhou-a. – Variações de essência não são normais mas tambem não são raridades, e nunca existem 2 variações diferentes. – A lâmina de Jane desfez-se num fumo acinzentado e a sua aura deixou de fluir. Nesse momento todos olharam para mim.**

**- Uma variação de essência é algo espantoso, sim, mas mais raro ainda, são as essências múltiplas. Auras prateadas e douradas são conhecidas pelas suas essências múltiplas, sendo a essência de fogo e terra as essências de uma aura dourada e essências de ar e água numa aura prateada. – Estalei os dedos e uma chama dourada formou-se na minha mão e bati com o calcanhar no chão fazendo um pequeno bloco de terra elevar-se e pu-lo a flutuar na minha outra mão. – Ter múltiplas essências não é o mesmo que puder utilizar as partes básicas de todas elas, eu tambem consigo utilizar pequenas transmutações essência aquática e aérea. Ter múltiplas essências é a habilidade de fundi-las numa nova essência. – Colidi as minhas mãos fundindo a chama como o pequeno bloco de terra. Ao separá-las tinha na minha mão esquerda uma esfera de areia e na minha mão direita uma esfera de magma. – Se eu quiser que a fusão tenha maior quantidade de essência de fogo então forma-se magma se quiser que tenha maior essência de terra forma-se areia. Apesar de parecer uma boa ideia fundir 2 essências por vezes não é, só é uma boa ideia para se utilizar em ultimo caso, utilizar uma fusão em grande quantidade consome demasiada aura, estas pequenas esferas já não. Casos de essências múltiplas não são só em pessoas com auras douradas e prateadas, alguns de vocês podem já saber a vossa essência mas quem sabe, pode ser que um de vocês tenha mais uma, ou mesmo duas. Apenas lembrem-se, fusão de essências esgotar-vos-á a um ritmo superior do que se utilizarem apenas uma essência. Agora se não se importam, por favor vão se sentar lá encima nas bancadas, dentro de momento começaremos a demonstração de batalha, se ficaram espantados com o que viram agora, então ficarão ainda mais com o que vem aí. **

**Os novos alunos subiram para as bancas e nós fomos sentar-nos na entrada dos balneários onde haviam bancos e uma pequena mesa com várias garrafas de água. Tirei uma e bebi metade de um só trago. Estava ficar nervoso, é meu costume ficar nervoso em momentos destes.**

**- Já nervoso? – Perguntou-me Jane antes de beber um golo de uma garrafa de água.**

**- Ya... – Disse eu com um sorriso nervoso. – É sempre assim. Hehe. – Ao rir-me reparei que quase gaguejava.**

**- Talvez este ano seja diferente então hehe. – Disse Peter num tom convencido.**

**- Não me parece. – Disse eu tentando parecer confiante mas sem sucesso.**

**- Nada de nos contermos? – Perguntou Bia.**

**- Sem nos contermos, tal como todos os anos! – Exclamou Tim.**

**- Assim mesmo! – Concordou Anne. – Vamos lá. Chegou o momento.**

**Bebi o resto da minha garrafa de água e atirei-a para o lixo. **

**Quando entramos na Arena as bancadas estavam cheias de alunos e no centro estava Éos. Bia e eu colocámo-nos num dos extremos da Arena e Tim, Peter, Anne e Jane no outro extremo. Éos começou a falar.**

**- Dentro de segundos poderão observar os seis melhores alunos da escola a mostrarem algumas das melhores técnicas, alguns dos seus ataques poderão ser perigosos mas não letais, como sabem, se tiverem alguma ferida mais grave, no final a deusa Lyra tratará delas. Peço só que não destruam a Arena, amanhã já há aulas e está demasiado frio para se fazer aulas lá fora... – Éos deu um salto de 5 metros e aterrou exactamente ao lado de Nís nas bancadas que inclinou-se para a frente e disse.**

**- Alquimistas, desejo-vos boa sorte. Ao meu sinal iniciar-se-á esta batalha. – Nís fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e disse em voz alta. – Que comece a batalha!**

**Assim que Nís começou a falar estalei o polegar e o dedo médio das minhas mãos criando duas chamas que atirei em direcção a Peter e Tim.**

**Final de capitulo.**


End file.
